LA FUERZA DEL AMOR
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Gokú un atractivo joven extraterrestre enviado a la tierra con una sola misión acabar con todo ser vivo que exista en ella en menos de un mes, pero los planes por los que fue enviado cambiaron en último momento cuando el jovencito al llegar a este planeta conoce a la princesa de un pequeño pueblo que creyéndolo un terrícola le da albergue en su castillo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Gokú un atractivo joven extraterrestre enviado a la tierra con una sola misión acabar con todo ser vivo que exista en ella en menos de un mes, pero los planes por los que fue enviado cambiaron en último momento cuando el jovencito al llegar a este planeta conoce a la princesa de un pequeño pueblo que creyéndolo un terrícola le da albergue en su castillo haciendo que el jovencito desarrolle sentimientos desconocidos por él y termine olvidando su misión, trayéndole esta actitud problemas futuros y mucho sufrimiento.

 **Nota:**

Solo para mencionar que esta es una historia alterna, no sigue la línea de tiempo del anime ni manga, yo solo uso los personajes del gran Akira Toriyama para mis historias tratando de conservar en lo posible sus personalidades.

Como esta historia ya la tengo concluida publicare uno o dos capitulos diarios.

Espero y esta nueva historia de GoChi sea de su agrado.

Con mucho cariño.

Princesalirio.


	2. Tu Misión

**Capítulo 1:** **"Tú misión"**

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Un hombre con cara de reptil caminaba por los pasadizos de un palacio:

Llámame a todos los guerreros de entre 19 a 22 años ahora mismo, dijo el hombre.

Todos los jóvenes guerreros fueron reunidos en una inmensa sala donde el hombre con cara de reptil se encontraba sentado en su trono.

Aquí están lord, son 12, dijo uno de los guerreros.

Muy bien, dijo el hombre parándose de su asiento y observando uno a uno a sus guerreros. Les tengo una misión, dijo el hombre con una malvada sonrisa, cada uno de ustedes serán enviados a un planeta para que lo conquisten, tienen un mes para acabar con todo ser vivo que exista en él y me entreguen ese planeta como muestra de su lealtad, dijo el hombre.

Los guerreros se miraban unos a otros y comentaban sobre el horrendo trabajo que tenían que hacer.

Si por algún motivo no cumplen con su misión ya saben que lo que les espera es la muerte, dijo el malvado hombre.

Oye, tú a mí no puedes darme órdenes, yo soy el príncipe de los Sayayín, decía un joven cabello de flama.

Eras querido ahora tu planeta me pertenece y yo soy el nuevo rey dijo el hombre con cara de reptil. Bueno voy a darles a cada uno un planeta, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dijo el hombre riendo.

¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos y no volvemos?, dijo un joven de cabello alborotado.

Los buscaremos y morirán con todos los insectos del planeta que les toco conquistar dijo el hombre.

Creo que solo nos queda obedecer, dijo el joven con tristeza.

A mí no me importa destruir planetas, lo que me da rabia es seguir ordenes de ese reptil, dijo el joven cabello de flama con molestia.

Pero qué culpa tiene esa gente, no le basto con matar a los nuestros, decía con nostalgia el joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto, no seas tan sentimental, en este mundo sobrevive el más fuerte y ya escuchaste al maldito ese, sino destruimos a todo ser vivo que haya en el planeta que nos toque, lo más probable es que los muertos seamos nosotros, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

 **Minutos después:**

Quién me falta, decía con sonrisa malévola el hombre. ¡Ah, tú¡ querido Kakaroto, voy hacer benévolo contigo, tú iras a un planeta de raza inferior ,te será fácil acabar con todos en menos de un mes, estoy seguro, iras al planeta tierra, dijo el hombre riendo con maldad. Mañana a primera hora no quiero a ninguno de ustedes acá, entendido, dijo el hombre.

Si mi señor, dijeron todos los jóvenes a coro.

Se les designara sus naves, estas son tecnología moderna su velocidad es única en menos de lo que imaginen estarán en los planetas designados, decía riendo con maldad el hombre antes de retirarse del salón.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Hasta pronto Kakaroto, nos vemos dentro de un mes decía el joven cabello de flama mientras ingresaba en una pequeña nave de forma esférica.

Hasta luego Vegueta y suerte, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado subiendo también a su pequeña nave esférica y programándola para su viaje.

 **Planeta tierra: "Reino de Fri-pan"**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra se encontraba caminando por los extensos jardines de su castillo.

Que aburrida me siento, no puedo salir de aquí ya que mi padre fue a visitar otros reinos y Bulma solo viene a verme los fines de semana, pensaba la melancólica jovencita tomando una de las flores del jardín y llevándola hacia su nariz. Casi no conozco a nadie de mi edad, solos los hijos de los amigos de mi padre que vienen al reino, dijo con nostalgia la bella joven en voz baja.

 **En el espacio:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pensando en su misión:

¿Cómo será ese planeta?, esa gente ni siquiera se imagina para lo que voy, no quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo hago, el mismo Freezer me dijo que me mataría junto con todos los habitantes de ese planeta. Por qué tuvo ese infeliz que derrotar a mi padre y al rey, antes todo era paz en nuestro planeta, por su culpa mi familia murió, solo quedamos 4 sayayines puros, pensaba con nostalgia el jovencito.

 **Planeta tierra: "Reino de Fri-pan"**

Princesa Ox, llamaba una de las empleadas del castillo.

Sí, dígame, dijo la jovencita pelinegra saliendo de dentro de los jardines.

El príncipe del reino oeste le envía este presente dijo la empleada, entregándole una pequeña caja.

Gracias, dijo la jovencita pelinegra recibiendo el obsequio con suma tristeza. No entiendo porque el príncipe insiste, yo no quiero nada con él, yo quiero casarme por amor, pensaba la bella joven mientras unas lágrimas corrían a través de su mejilla.osra paz en nuestro planeta, por su culpa mi familia murio, el mismo Freezer me dijo que me matar

La bella princesa entro al castillo y subió por las escaleras para subir a su habitación, dejo el obsequio sobre una de sus mesas de noche y fue hacia su ventana a mirar el hermoso atardecer.

 **En el espacio:**

Parece que aún faltan algunas horas para aterrizar, será mejor que descanse un poco, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El día amaneció con un hermoso sol, el trinar de las aves, despertaron a la bella princesa, quien se asomó como de costumbre a observar desde su balcón el amanecer, cuando un estridente ruido llamo su atención.

¿Qué fue eso?, pensó la joven, yendo por unos binoculares especiales que le había regalado su amiga que le permitían ver a largas distancias inalcanzables por los binoculares excepcionales. La joven busco con los binoculares en diferentes direcciones pero no vio nada, entonces decidió ir a darse un baño, alistarse y luego ir a verificar alrededor de su castillo que había provocado aquel terrible ruido.

 **Minutos después:**

Me quede dormido, decía el joven de cabello alborotado moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, luego presiono uno de los botones de su nave para que se abriera la pequeña puerta y salió por ella, miro a todos lado y no vio más que desierto, al distancia logro apreciar un bosque, entonces decidió ir hacia ese lugar. Iré caminando, no tengo apuro como para volar, dijo el joven entristecido.

 **Castillo:**

Pero princesa usted no puede salir del castillo, son órdenes del rey, dijo uno de los soldados.

Solo iré a caminar por el reino, dijo la joven princesa.

Pero princesa, decía el soldado.

No te preocupes le diré a mi padre que yo insistí, no demorare mucho dijo al bella princesa saliendo por la gigantesca puerta de su castillo y subiendo a su carruaje. Llévame al pueblo, dijo la jovencita con amabilidad.

Cómo usted diga su majestad, dijo el empleado.

 **Minutos después:**

Un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado acababa de llegar al pequeño reino de Fri pan y miraba con nostalgia a la gente del pueblo sonreír, a los niños jugar. Un pensamiento le vino a su mente: ¿A esta pobre gente es la que tengo que exterminar?, se preguntaba el joven con nostalgia.

 **Nota** :

En esta historia no existe Sheen Long, ni las esferas del dragón, como es una historia alterna para fines de mi historia he decidido no hacer usos de ellos.

Como la historia ya la tengo terminada tratare de publicar más de un capitulo por día.

Espero les guste esta historia que no solo tendrá, romance sino también drama y mucha ficción.

Con mucho cariño.

Princesa Lirio.


	3. Un accidentado encuentro

**Capítulo 2:** **"Un accidentado encuentro"**

¡Gracias, ¡ decía la bella princesa bajando del carruaje.

La espero su majestad, dijo el empleado.

Está bien, dijo la bella princesa pelinegra.

La princesa comenzó a caminar por las calles del pueblo, deteniéndose a preguntar entre los pobladores si habían escuchado aquel espantoso ruido que ella logro escuchar desde su castillo.

El joven de cabello alborotado estaba en una esquina distante a donde se encontraba la princesa, empezó a formar con sus manos una extraña bola de energía la cual lanzaría hacia ese pequeño reino con todo el dolor de su corazón pues el no tenía maldad en su corazón. Aquí va, dijo el joven arrojando la pequeña bola de energía, creo que con eso es suficiente para incendiar este pueblo, pensó el joven.

La princesa giro al sentir una energía que venía en dirección hacia dónde se encontraba y al ver la bola acercarse de una violenta patada desvió la bola hasta donde se hallaba el joven de cabello alborotado que a las justas la esquivo, cayendo al piso lastimado del brazo por la misma energía que él había lanzado al principio. La bola de energía estallo en el desierto de arena que había tras el joven de cabello alborotado.

La princesa al ver al jovencito caer, corrió en su ayuda ¿Te encuentras bien?, dijo la bella princesa acercándose a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

¡Si¡ respondió el joven de cabello alborotado sosteniendo su brazo con una mano mientras levantaba su rostro en dirección de la joven princesa, que al verlo quedo impactada ante el atractivo del jovencito que quedo sorprendido igual que ella al verla.

Discúlpame yo solo quería evitar que esa cosa causara algún problema ¿de dónde salió eso?, pensaba la joven.

Eres muy fuerte para haber evitar que esa energía causara daño, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mirándola a los ojos.

¡Eh, sí¡, practico artes marciales por eso mis reflejos son muy buenos dijo al joven princesa.

Ahora entiendo, dijo el joven mirándola con detenimiento cada rasgo de su rostro, haciendo ruborizar a la bella joven.

¡Discúlpame nuevamente¡ será mejor llevarte al castillo para curarte, dijo la princesa con amabilidad.

¿Eres una princesa?, dijo el joven asombrado.

¡Si¡ no lo sabías ¿de qué ciudad vienes?, dijo la amable princesa.

Eres como Vegueta, dijo el joven sonriendo al acordarse de su amigo.

¿Vegueta?, dijo la joven princesa.

Un príncipe que conozco, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado sonriendo.

¿De qué reino vienes?, volvió a insistir la joven princesa.

Yo …, decía dubitativo el joven de cabello de cabello alborotado.

No importa, luego me lo dices ahora vamos al castillo para curarte, dijo la amable princesa, yendo con el joven herido hasta su carruaje.

 **Minutos después: "Castillo"**

La princesa llevo al joven hasta su habitación y empezó a curar la herida de su brazo, mientras el jovencito no dejaba de mirarla.

¡Es muy bella¡ pensó el joven.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué edad tienes?, el mío es Milk, Milk Ox y tengo 18 años, dijo la princesa.

Yo me llamo, decía el joven pensando en si decirle o no su verdadero nombre.

¿Qué pasa te golpeaste la cabeza que no recuerdas ni tu nombre?, dijo la bella princesa con una hermosa sonrisa que estremecía al jovencito.

Kakaroto, pero me gusta más que me digan Gokú, como se llamaba mi abuelo y tengo 19 años, dijo el joven.

Está bien Gokú, ya termine de curarte, ¿a qué te dedicas? Y ¿de dónde eres?, dijo con curiosidad la princesa.

Bueno yo viajo mucho no estoy en un solo lado, dijo el joven con temor a decir la verdad y asustarla.

Eres un comerciante, entonces debes conocer muchos pueblos, ¿podrías contarme como son?, dijo la princesa emocionada.

Bueno,…., decía el joven de cabello alborotado nervioso al no saber que más inventar.

Yo solo conozco mi reino y no saldré de aquí hasta que me case con otro príncipe, dijo nostálgica la bella princesa.

¿Casarte?, ¿y qué es eso?, dijo el joven con inocencia, mientras la princesa miraba al joven sorprendida.

Si te debo de haber golpeado la cabeza, será mejor que llame a un doctor, dijo la princesa preocupada.

¡No¡ solo bromeaba, dijo el joven tomándole la mano. No puedo ser tan tonto y que termine sospechando de mí, pensó el joven.

Mandare prepararte una habitación para que te quedes hasta que te recuperes dijo al princesa.

No es necesario, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Por mi culpa estas así, no te irás de aquí hasta que no estés completamente bien, además tengo que cambiarte esos vendajes cada cierto tiempo, dijo la princesa.

Luego de que Gokú aceptara la cordial invitación de la bella princesa fue llevado a la que sería su habitación durante su estancia en el castillo.

 **1 hora después:**

Toc toc toc

Adelante, contesto el joven de cabello alborotado.

La princesa lo está esperando para que cene contigo, dijo una de las empleadas, que miraba coquetamente al atractivo jovencito.

Gracias, ¿a dónde tengo que ir?, dijo el joven con amabilidad.

Sígueme, dijo la coqueta empleada.

El joven fue llevado hasta el gigantesco comedor, la mesa estaba repleta de comida, el joven que se encontraba hambriento tomo asiento junto a la princesa y empezó a comer con rapidez cada uno de los platos.

Vaya que tienes apetito, dijo la princesa sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos y ya con la mesa vacía el joven dijo: ¡Gracias¡ todo estuvo delicioso.

No agradezcas, ¡gracias a ti por acompañarme a cenar¡ no me gusta comer sola dijo la bella princesa con esa sonrisa que producía sensaciones extrañas en el jovencito extraterrestre.

¿Dijiste que sabes luchar?, dijo el joven para entablar conversación.

Si, practico sola en mis ratos libres dijo la bella princesa.

Entonces yo te agradeceré la comida siendo tu compañero de combate, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero estas herido, dijo al jovencita pelinegra.

Pero solo de un brazo, mi otro brazo está sano al igual que mis piernas, yo también se luchar, dijo el joven sonriendo, mientras la princesa lo miraba cautivada por su bella sonrisa.


	4. Conoci un angel

**Capítulo 3:** **"Conocí a un ángel"**

Cinco días pasaron desde que el jovencito extraterrestre llego a la tierra, el seguía en el castillo, a pesar que ya estaba mejor, una fuerza extraña impedía que se fuera, en esos cinco días había conocido más de la bella princesa y la forma de ser de ella lo cautivaba.

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras pensaba: "Conocí a un ángel", no puedo hacerle daño a lo que ella más ama, su pueblo, su planeta, suspiraba el joven mientras la imagen de la bella princesa venía a su mente.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo el joven.

¿No quieres que practiquemos?, dijo la bella princesa con una hermosa sonrisa.

Claro vamos, dijo el jovencito, tomando la mano de la princesa y saliendo junto a ella del castillo hacia los jardines del mismo.

 **Minutos después:**

Luego de un arduo combate, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados al pie de un árbol.

¿Y cuándo vuelve el rey?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

En tres días dijo la bella princesa con tristeza, al pensar que en ese momento el joven tendría que irse del castillo.

¿Qué te pasa, por qué de repente te quedas callada?, dijo el joven mirándola dulcemente.

No es nada, solo que cuando el vuelva tú me dijiste que te irías dijo la bella princesa derramando lagrimas por sus hermosas mejillas.

¿No quieres que me vaya?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado sintiendo una inmensa alegría en su corazón.

No, ya me estoy acostumbrando a nuestras platicas, a practicar junto a ti, a tu compañía, dijo la pelinegra sollozando, mientras el por instinto la abrazo.

¡No llores por favor¡ si quieres me quedo a tu lado, dijo el joven mientras la abrazaba.

Te quedarías junto a mí, dijo la jovencita pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos.

Si tú lo me pides ¡si¡ dijo el joven mirándola con ternura.

¡Quédate¡ ¡quédate junto a mi¡ dijo la jovencita ocultando sus rostro entre sus brazos.

Entonces ya está decidido me quedaré junto a ti, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mientras depositaba un beso en el cabello de la joven princesa.

 **Horas después:**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa cenando mientras platicaban.

Eso le diré a mi padre, dijo la bella princesa.

¿Crees que tu padre acepte?, decía preocupado el joven.

Yo veré como convencerlo. Antes de que me olvide, mañana viene mi amiga Bulma, ya la conocerás, ella me visita los fines de semana, dijo la bella .

Luego de que ambos jóvenes cenaron, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La bella princesa entro a su habitación y se sentó al borde de su cama, soltándose su larga cabellera para peinarla mientras pensaba: ¡me gustas¡ ¡me gustas mucho¡, pensaba la jovencita mientras una bella sonrisa aparecía en su bello rostro.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado salía de la ducha de su habitación con una toalla en la cintura dirigiéndose al armario donde guardaba los trajes que la princesa mando comprar para él desde el día que llego a su castillo.

¿Cuál debo ponerme hoy?, pensaba el joven de cabello alborotado mirando los diferentes trajes. En mi planeta cuando hay visita se usa el mejor traje, entonces eso haré, dijo el joven cogiendo uno de los trajes de color azul.

 **Habitación de la princesa:**

Una bella joven pelinegra se encontraba parada frente a un gigantesco espejo mirando su imagen.

Creo que este vestido me queda bien, decía la joven observando su imagen proyectada en el espejo. La princesa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color coral, que marcaba perfectamente su delgada cintura.

Ambos jóvenes salieron casi de manera simultánea de sus habitaciones encontrándose en el pasadizo y quedando impactados con la imagen del otro, luego de unos minutos de ensueño, ambos jóvenes volvieron a su realidad y fueron al comedor a desayunar para luego esperar la visita de la princesa.

El traje te queda muy bien, dijo la princesa sonrojándose mientras mordía una rebanada de pan.

¡Gracias¡ tú te ves preciosa vestida así, en realidad siempre eres bella te pongas lo que te pongas, dijo el joven sonrojando más a la princesa.

¡Gracias¡ dijo al jovencita.

Princesa Milk, su amiga Bulma acaba de llegar, decía una de las empleadas entrando junto a una sexy jovencita peli azul.

Milk, dijo la joven corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, ¡que linda estas¡ dijo al joven observando coquetamente al joven de cabello alborotado que se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a la princesa. ¿Y tú bombón quién eres?, ¿de qué reino eres príncipe?, dijo la joven mirando al jovencito de cabello alborotado, luego miro a su amiga y le dijo: Milk, que mala eres, ya hasta novio tienes y no me dijiste nada, ¿de dónde lo sacaste que ni me dijiste nada?, dijo la joven.

No Bulma él no es un príncipe, aunque lo parezca, dijo al jovencita abochornándose de sus palabras, es un amigo que conocí en el pueblo, dijo la pelinegra.

¿No perteneces a la realeza?, dijo al peli azul sorprendida.

No señorita, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado sonriendo.

Pero estas precioso. Entonces Milk ¿tú y él no son nada?, dijo la joven cerca del oído de su amiga.

No Bulma, dijo la princesa apenada.

Entonces ¿crees que yo pueda conquistarlo?, tu padre jamás permitirá que andes con alguien que no sea de la realeza por más guapo que este, dijo la peli azul. este vestido me queda bien, decparada frente a un gigantesco espejo mirando su imagen.

La pelinegra no respondió solo al escuchar lo que su amiga decía un profundo dolor se apodero de su corazón, esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por el joven de cabello alborotado que se paró de su silla y fue a donde ella y su amiga se encontraban y la abrazo y le dijo a la peli azul ¿Qué les has dicho para ponerla así? dijo el joven con molestia.

Nada, olvídalo Milk, creo que no tengo ninguna opción con tu amiguito, dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

Milk, le conto a su amiga como conoció a su nuevo amigo y los motivos por los cuales el jovencito se encontraba en su casa.

La joven peli azul no dejaba de observar al atractivo jovencito por momentos mientras su amiga pelinegra le platicaba de él.

Y es por eso que se está quedando aquí, dijo la joven pelinegra.

Milk, no creo que tu padre acepte que se quede en el castillo, pero si necesitas alojarlo, ya sabes que yo con gusto lo recibo en mi casa, dijo la peli azul.

Lo tendré en cuenta amiga, dijo al pelinegra despidiéndose de su amiga. Luego la peli azul se acercó al atractivo joven y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo cerca del oído: que tengas mucha suerte con tu suegro.

El pobre joven de cabello alborotado no entendió las palabras de la jovencita peli azul y solo se sonrió ante ese comentario.


	5. ¿Que son estos sentimientos?

**Capítulo 4:** **"¿Qué son estos sentimientos?"**

Ya solo quedaba un día para la llegada del rey, los jovencitos pelinegros se encontraban en uno de sus ya acostumbrados combates en los jardines del castillo.

No me ganaras, decía el joven de cabello alborotado atrapando entre sus brazos a la jovencita pelinegra, que al contacto con la piel del joven sintió su rostro arder, mientras su corazón latía a mayor velocidad, pero ella no era la única que sentía eso el joven de cabello alborotado estaba igual que ella su mejillas le ardían de solo sentirla entre sus brazos y su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho, el joven la soltó y se separó de ella respirando agitadamente.

Creo que es todo por hoy, dijo el joven.

Si yo opino igual, dijo la jovencita ruborizada al máximo.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

La bella princesa cerró la puerta de su habitación y coloco sus manos en su pecho, mientras pensaba ¿él sentirá lo mismo que yo?.

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba igual que la princesa mirando a través de su ventana mientras pensaba: ¿qué son estos sentimientos?, nunca había sentido algo así.

Ambos jóvenes luego compartieron juntos el almuerzo en completo silencio ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna y evitaban mirarse porque sentían que al cruzar sus miradas sus mejillas comenzaban a arderles.

 **Por la noche:**

Como todas las noches desde que estaba en el castillo el joven salía por la ventana de su habitación a entrenar en el espeso bosque, donde el joven luchaba contra árboles o todo tipo de animales salvajes que hubieran en él.

No puedo dejar de entrenar por si en algún momento se le ocurre a Freezer cumplir su amenaza, pensaba el jovencito mientras sus ojos y cabello cambiaban de color.

 **Al día siguiente:**

¡Bienvenido su majestad¡ saludaban los soldados.

Un gigantesco rey entraba a su castillo, mientras los empleados sobre las mujeres murmuraban al verlo entrar en el mismo.

¿Qué pasara con ese joven?, decía una de las empleadas.

No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que la princesa le tiene mucha estima, decía otra.

 **Dentro de palacio:**

Princesa, princesa, el rey ha llegado, decía una de las empleadas.

La jovencita al oír aquello, salió rápidamente a la habitación del joven sin importarle que se encontrara aún en pijama y fue a tocarle la puerta.

Toc toc toc

El joven de cabello alborotado salió abrir la puerta con una tolla amarrada en la cintura, pues recién había acabado de bañarse.

¡Buenos días¡ dijo avergonzada la princesa al verlo semi desnudo.

¡Discúlpame¡ dijo el joven colocándose rápidamente un polo y viendo la tierna pijama de la princesa que la hacía ver como una niña, el joven al mirarla volvió a sentir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, mientras pensaba: ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué mi corazón cada vez que la veo late así?.

No vayas a salir hasta que hable con mi padre ya llego, dijo la jovencita sonrojándose al sentirse observada.

Está bien aquí te esperaré dijo el joven de cabello alborotado dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

La bella princesa fue lo más rápido que pudo a vestirse y bajo a recibir al rey.

Padre, ¡bienvenido¡ dijo la joven princesa abrazando al gigantesco rey.

Hija, que alegría siento al volver a estar contigo, te tengo excelentes noticias dijo el hombre sentándose en el mueble.

Padre yo también tengo algo importante que decirte, dijo la joven princesa.

Está bien hija, cuéntame eso tan importante, dijo el gigantesco rey.

La princesa empezó a contarle sobre su nuevo amigo, la manera en como ella por poco termina haciéndole un mayor daño y los motivos por los que había decidido darle alojo en su casa.

El rey la escucho con atención y luego le dijo: Pero si ya está mejor hija, creo que es mejor que se vaya, no se ve bien que tú la princesa de este reino hayas estado tantos días viviendo sola en el mismo castillo con un completo desconocido.

Padre por favor, él me está enseñando muchas cosas de las artes marciales decía la jovencita.

Está bien, que se quede un tiempo más pero cuando ya sepas los suficiente se ira de aquí, ¿entendido?, dijo el rey.

Como usted diga padre, dijo la princesa.

Bueno yo quería decirte que ya encontré al mejor candidato para prometido, el príncipe de la capital oeste, incluso me dijo que te envió un presente, dijo el rey con alegría.

Pero padre aún no quiero casarme, dijo la joven princesa.

Hija no te casarás ahora pero si dentro de algunos meses, dijo el hombre sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

El gigantesco rey se encontraba sentado en la mesa esperando a la princesa para desayunar, cuando en eso la vio llegar junto a un atractivo muchacho.

¡Buenos días su majestad¡ saludo el atractivo jovencito.

Padre, él es Gokú el joven del que te hable, dijo la princesa, mientras su padre lo observaba con detenimiento.

Milk tomo asiento junto a su padre y Gokú se sentó junto a ella, el rey para nada le gusto lo que vio y dijo con voz molesta:

Los de tu clase no se pueden mezclar con la realeza, agradezco que estés ayudando a mi niña con su entrenamiento ya que las artes marciales es una de sus pasiones, pero de allí a que te sientes con nosotros, dijo el hombre con molestia.

El joven al escuchar la molestia del rey se levantó de la mesa, pero la jovencita pelinegra tomo su mano y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que se quedara, luego le dijo a su padre: Gokú es mi invitado y como tal exijo que lo respetes, si no te parece cenar con él, pues tampoco cenare yo contigo padre, dijo la jovencita mirando desafiante a su padre.

¿Pero hija?, está bien, pero ya sabes lo que acordamos dijo el hombre mirando furioso a Gokú.

 **Por la noche:**

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba en su balcón mirando el oscuro cielo, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien llego a su lado.

Dejaste la puerta abierta, dijo la princesa.

No me di cuenta, dijo el joven apenado.

Quiero pedirte una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi padre, dijo la princesa con tristeza.

No te preocupes, en parte lo comprendo, Vegueta también piensa que los de clase baja no pueden mezclarse con los de la realeza, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Ese Vegueta es muy amigo tuyo, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Sí, es mi único amigo, dijo el joven con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Pero ahora me tienes a mí, dijo al jovencita abrazándolo.

Pero tú eres distinta, tú eres especial, dijo el joven mirándola tiernamente acariciando su rostro mientras aproximaba su rostro al de la bella joven, cuando en eso los llamados de rey hicieron que ambos jóvenes se separaran.

Milk, hija, llamaba el rey.

¡Discúlpame¡ dijo al joven sonrojada por el momento mi padre me llama y salió de la habitación del joven de cabello alborotado, mientras este pensaba: ¿por qué sentí la necesidad de unir sus labios con los míos?, ninguna chica en mi planeta me hizo sentir algo así antes.


	6. ¿Quien eres tú?

**Capítulo 5:** **"¿Quién eres?"**

Dos semanas pasaron desde la llegada del rey. A pesar de que el rey no estaba de acuerdo con la amistad que había nacido entre la princesa y el joven de pueblo, el rey acepto que este permaneciera en el castillo y compartiera la mesa con ellos.

Gokú a pesar que sabía que no le caía bien al rey por la princesa decidió seguir junto a ella en todo momento.

Era día viernes y el rey, la princesa y Gokú estaban desayunando.

Hija hoy viene a cenar con nosotros el príncipe Yamcha, dijo el rey.

El joven al escuchar que un príncipe vendría a cenar con su princesa sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón, el cual se incrementó al escucharlo lo que continúo diciendo el rey.

Hija es necesario que lo trates, él será tu esposo, al igual que tú le gustan las artes marciales, sé que ambos se llevaran muy bien, dijo el rey

Pero padre, yo ya te he dicho que aún no quiero casarme, dijo la jovencita, mientras Gokú recordaba que alguna vez ella le menciono algo de eso.

Hija ya hablamos de eso, es lo mejor para todos, alístate con tu mejor traje para recibir a tu prometido, dijo el rey.

 **Horas más tarde:**

Su majestad, el príncipe Yamcha acaba de llegar, decía uno de los empleados.

Está bien ahora voy a recibirlo dijo el rey. El gigantesco rey salió a recibir al príncipe y mando a uno de los empleados mandar buscar a la princesa.

 **En el jardín:**

Dos jóvenes pelinegros se encontraban platicando sentados bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo:

¿Yo aún no me quiero casar?, al menos no sin amor, decía con tristeza la bella jovencita.

¿Es muy malo estar casado?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con inocencia.

Depende Gokú si te casas con la persona que amas debe ser maravilloso, pero si te casas sin amor, debe ser una pesadilla, dijo la jovencita, cuando en eso la princesa escucho su nombre.

Princesa Milk, princesa Milk.

La joven salió de dónde se encontraba y recibió el mensaje de la empleada.

Princesa su padre dice que vaya a recibir a su prometido el príncipe Yamcha, dijo la empleada.

Está bien ahora voy dijo la princesa con melancolía. Gokú acompáñame, no me dejes sola por favor, dijo la jovencita tomando la mano de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la sala tomados de la mano siendo observados con reproche por el rey, el joven al sentirse observado soltó la mano de la princesa.

Hola preciosa, dijo el príncipe Yamcha acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, mientras el joven de cabello alborotado al mirar la escena sintió su sangre arder.

Pasemos a cenar, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Príncipe Yamcha, le presento a mi amigo Gokú, dijo al bella princesa, mientras el mencionado sonreía.

Buenas noches dijo con desprecio el joven príncipe.

La cena trascurrió con la conversación en torno a los futuros planes de matrimonio entre ambos príncipes claro que los únicos que platicaban eran el rey y el príncipe Yamcha, Gokú y la princesa permanecieron callados durante toda la cena.

Luego de la misma el rey llamo a Gokú a un lado y le pidió que dejara solos ambos príncipes, el joven con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que obedecer al rey, yendo hacia el oscuro bosque dónde desataba toda su impotencia derribando árboles siendo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento.

 **Con los príncipes:**

No sabes lo feliz que soy Milk, al fin los dos nos casaremos como siempre soñé, dijo el joven intentando besar a la princesa que esquivo el beso parándose del mueble.

Aún no, recién nos estamos tratando, dijo con melancolía la bella princesa.

Está bien seré muy paciente contigo preciosa, decía el príncipe abrazando a la joven princesa.

 **1 hora después:**

Al fin se fue, dijo la princesa, yendo a paso rápido a buscar a Gokú, la jovencita lo busco en su habitación, al no obtener respuesta fue al jardín, la joven escucho ruidos en los más profundo del jardín entonces la princesa decidió adentrándose por el espeso bosque cuando de pronto vio aún joven muy parecido a Gokú pero de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se elevaba en el aire y tiraba fuertes patadas a los árboles, la joven al ver esa imagen grito desesperada y salió corriendo del bosque.

El joven al escuchar los gritos voltio a ver quién era y al ver a su princesa consternada descendió al suelo y voló a darle alcance llegando a pararse frente a ella.

¿Quién eres?, decía con temor la jovencita.

Soy yo Gokú, no me reconoces, dijo el joven mirándola con ternura.

Tú no eres Gokú, ¿quién eres?, dijo la joven retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

Soy yo, volvió a decir el joven volviendo a su tono natural de cabello y ojos.

No, no esto es un sueño, dijo la bella joven negando con su cabeza.

No me tengas miedo, por favor, dijo el joven acercando a la princesa tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y acercando el suyo. No supieron como sucedió pero de un momento a otro ambos estaban besándose, era un beso suave, dulce y tierno, para ambos era su primer beso, un beso lleno de amor, aunque ellos aún no lo comprendieran. El joven de cabello alborotado a pesar de su inexperiencia no quería separarse de ella quería seguir probando los dulces y delicados labios de su princesa y la princesa no sabía cómo reaccionar ella a pesar de su inexperiencia ella sabía que él le gustaba y al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos simplemente se dejó llevar.

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, el joven de cabello alborotado tomo de las manos a la princesa y le dijo: Perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad, pero no sabía cómo decírtela, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con tristeza mientras miraba a su princesa.

¿Quién eres realmente?, volvió a preguntar por primera vez pero más calmada la princesa.

Yo no soy de este planeta, yo vengo de un planeta llamado Vegita, dijo el joven mirándola tiernamente, mientras la princesa lo miraba sorprendida.


	7. Mi verdad

**Capítulo 6:** **"Mi verdad"**

La bella princesa se encontraba sorprendida ante tal revelación, el joven de cabello alborotado le pidió que se sentaran para que él pueda explicarle mejor la verdad.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en medio del pasto, el joven de cabello alborotado sostuvo las manos de la princesa y comenzó su narración.

Te contare mi verdad, dijo el joven con firmeza mirando a la princesa a los ojos. Milk, como ya te dije, yo no pertenezco a este planeta, yo fui enviado de mi planeta de origen con la orden de destruir este planeta.

La princesa al escuchar tal revelación sintió un inmenso temor y trato de soltarse del agarre del joven de cabello alborotado, que la miro con tristeza, soltando una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

¡No me temas, escúchame por favor¡ suplicaba el joven.

La princesa lo miro y al no encontrar maldad en sus ojos dejo que continuara. ¡Te escucho¡ dijo suavemente.

El joven volvió a tomar ambas manos de la princesa y prosiguió. Mi planeta hace muchos años fue conquistado por un malvado guerrero llamado Freezer, él y sus secuaces acabaron con casi toda mi raza, la raza Sayayín, solo sobrevivimos 4 de los nuestros: mi hermano Raditz, Vegueta, Túrles y yo, dijo el joven con nostalgia. Nos dejó vivir porque noto que nuestro poder de pelea podía servirle para futuros planes, ese malvado monstruo, se la pasa destruyendo planetas o conquistándolos para luego venderlos, de cada planeta deja vivir a sus mejores guerreros y con ellos a formado un nuevo ejército para lograr sus planes, hace poco mando llamar a los más jóvenes guerreros que se encontraban en el planeta para darles la misión de destruir a la población de algunos planetas que él considera importantes para sus planes y uno de ellos fue la tierra, dijo el joven con tristeza.

¿Tú fuiste el que produjo esa bola de energía que iba a incendiar mi pueblo?, dijo la princesa consternada.

Sí, no tuve el valor para matarlos y pensé que mejor sería ocasionar ese incendio, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con tristeza.

¿Por qué obedeces sus órdenes?, si todo parece indicar que no quieres hacerlo, dijo la princesa.

Porque si no lo hacía me mataría al igual que a mi gente y a todos los de este planeta, dijo el joven con nostalgia.

Por tus palabras ya no piensas seguir sus órdenes dijo la pelinegra con esperanza.

No, no puedo obedecerlas, no puedo destruir el lugar que tu tanto amas, dijo el joven mirando a la bella princesa con ternura.

¿Entonces el vendrá a destruirnos a todos?, ¿no?, dijo la princesa.

Milk, por eso entreno todos los días por las noches para hacerme más fuerte y para cuando llegue el momento evitar que eso suceda, sé que mis posibilidades son pocas, pero no pienso rendirme, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con una hermosa sonrisa.

Entonces entréname de verdad, yo también lucharé con ese monstruo, no pienso dejarte solo en esto, por mi culpa estas cambiando de opinión y no pienso abandonarte a tu suerte, dijo la bella princesa.

¿En verdad quieres combatir junto a mí?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado emocionado.

Sí Gokú, ahora más que nunca quiero estar a tu lado, apoyarte en todo, defenderé mi planeta y recuperaremos el tuyo, dijo la princesa con firmeza.

El joven de cabello alborotado al escuchar la respuesta la abrazo a él.

Ahora entiendo ¿por qué no entendías algunas cosas?, dijo la bella princesa acariciando el rostro del joven con sus manos.

Si hay cosas que nunca había experimentado, como lo que tú me haces sentir, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mirándola con ternura.

Tú también me haces sentir muchas emociones lindas, ¡me gustas, me gustas mucho¡ siento que no podría vivir sin ti, dijo la jovencita ruborizándose ante sus palabras.

Todo esto que siento por ti ¿es amor?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra con atención.

No lo sé, es algo que tú tienes que descubrir, pero de algo si estoy segura es que ¡yo te amo¡ dijo la pelinegra.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Ya te lo dije, me gustas mucho, siento la necesidad de estar a tú lado para ser feliz, mi corazón parece que sale de mi pecho cuando te tengo cerca y ahora que me besaste sentí que mis dudas se aclararon porque comprobé que ¡te amo¡ y quiero solo estar junto a ti sin importarme quien seas ni donde vengas, dijo la princesa avergonzada ante su confesión.

Gokú sonrió ante sus palabras y se acercó a ella y le dijo muy cerca de sus labios, entonces yo también ¡te amo¡ porque siento lo mismo que tú, dijo el joven volviéndola a besar, solo que este beso fue muy apasionado a diferencia del anterior, luego de unos minutos ambos jóvenes se separaron.

Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones, mañana empezamos mi entrenamiento especial, dijo la jovencita pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa.

Está bien, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado alzándola en sus brazos y volando con ella en brazos hasta su habitación.

¿Me enseñaras hacerlo?, dijo la joven princesa mirando al joven de cabello alborotado que flotaba en el aire fuera del balcón de su habitación.

¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con dulzura.

A volar, dijo la jovencita con una bella sonrisa.

También te enseñare, dijo el joven dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y yendo a su habitación.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El gigantesco rey observaba detenidamente a su bella hija mientras esta consumía sus alimentos. ¿Qué bueno que estés así de contenta?, parece que la visita de tu prometido te hizo muy bien, dijo el rey.

Gokú solo escuchaba la conversación de la princesa y su padre con atención mientras desayunaba.

¡Eh, no papá¡ no es por eso que estoy feliz, sino por algo que me acorde, dijo la princesa.

Bueno sea como sea, hija, Yamcha vendrá a verte todas las semanas así quedamos y en cuanto a tu amiguito, ¿cuándo piensas terminar con tus clases? dijo el rey con molestia.

Padre lamento informarte que recién vamos a iniciar el verdadero entrenamiento y me gustaría hablar contigo de ese absurdo compromiso, dijo la pelinegra.

No hay nada más que hablar el príncipe Yamcha es tu prometido eso ya está decidido, dijo el rey abandonando la mesa.

Gokú yo no pienso casarme con él, dijo la bella princesa con tristeza.

Lo sé preciosa, mejor vamos a entrenar, dijo Gokú sonriéndole, tomando la mano de la princesa y saliendo al jardín.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en las profundidades del jardín dónde Gokú empezó con el duro entrenamiento a su princesa.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Una linda joven peli azul se encontraba realizando uno de sus inventos mientras pensaba:

Qué suerte tiene Milk de a ver conocido a un chico tan bello, ¿Cómo le estará yendo?, ¿aún seguirá en el castillo?, ¿ya se le habla declarado?, creo que iré a verla en cuanto termine de hacer esto. Ojala y algún día encuentre a mi príncipe azul, como mi amiga, pensaba la peli azul.

 **Fri-pan: "Castillo"**

Eres muy buena Milk, pronto aprenderás, no te esfuerces mucho porque podrías causarte daño, decía preocupado el joven de cabello alborotado acariciando con su mano el rostro de su amada.

Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y si no aprendo a volar será muy difícil poder evitar los ataques dijo la jovencita con tristeza.

Si lo lograrás solo ten paciencia mi amor, dijo el joven robándole un fugaz beso.

 **Horas después:**

De un pequeño helicóptero una linda joven peli azul bajaba en los jardines del castillo.

Al escuchar el ruido la joven princesa junto al joven de cabello alborotado fueron a ver de quién se trataba y se encontraron con la linda jovencita que los miraba a ambos jovencitos con una mirada picara mientras observaba las manos entrelazadas de ambos jóvenes que ni cuenta se habían dado del pequeño detalle.


	8. Una nueva aliada

**Capítulo 7:** **"Una nueva aliada"**

Hola Milk, dijo la peli azul acercándose a saludar a su pelinegra amiga.

Hola dijo Milk, sonrojada al darse cuenta que aún se encontraba sujetando la mano de su amado, la cual la soltó inmediatamente.

Hola bombón, dijo la peli azul.

Hola, mi nombres es Gokú, dijo el jovencito de cabello alborotado.

Por lo visto Milk, tienes mucho que contarme, dijo la peli azul a su amiga mirando al jovencito de cabello alborotado.

¡Eh, bueno, sí¡ dijo la pelinegra sonrojándose. Acompáñame a mi habitación dijo la joven yendo con la peli azul, dejando en el jardín al jovencito de cabello alborotado.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Entonces ya son novios?, decía emocionada la peli azul.

¡Bueno, no me lo ha pedido aún¡ pero supongo que sí, ya que él no sabe mucho de sentimientos dijo la pelinegra.

¿Qué un bombón así nunca ha tenido novia?, dijo sorprendida la jovencita peli azul.

No amiga, yo soy su primera novia, como él es mi primer novio, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

 **En él jardín:**

El gigantesco rey vio desde su balcón al joven de cabello alborotado entrenando solo y decidió bajar a hablar con él.

Muchacho, dijo el rey, haciendo que Gokú dejara de entrenar y volteara a su llamado.

Que se le ofrece su alteza, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado haciendo una reverencia.

Te voy a pedir de favor que te vayas de aquí, dijo molesto el rey mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero recién estamos empezando el entrenamiento con la princesa, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con tristeza.

Pues me importa muy poco esa tontería, mi hija es una princesa, no una chiquilla común, en unos meses se casará con un príncipe. No quiero que ande perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías y mezclándose con gente como tú que no perteneces a la realeza, ella tiene que empezar a planificar su boda, por lo mismo te exijo que hoy día sea el último que estés aquí, dijo el rey.

 **Habitación de Milk:**

Estas bromeando ¿verdad?, decía sorprendida la peli azul.

No amiga, es la pura verdad, Gokú no es de este planeta, dijo la jovencita pelinegra.

Pero esa historia es increíble y si todo lo que dijiste es verdad, nuestro planeta está en peligro, dijo la peli azul preocupada.

Lo sé amiga, por eso él me está entrenando para cuando llegue el momento combatir junto a él para proteger nuestro planeta. Bulma por favor no le comentes a nadie sobre esto, dijo la princesa.

No te preocupes amiga, no lo haré, es más voy a ayudarlos, tal vez yo no sepa luchar, pero soy muy inteligente voy a crearles una armadura que los proteja de los fuertes ataques o que al menos los ayude a resistirlos dijo la joven peli azul.

¡Gracias amiga¡ se lo diré a Gokú, dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

 **Horas más tarde:**

El rey se encontraba cenando en la mesa junto a su hija y Gokú.

Hija, mañana viene la madre del príncipe Yamcha para que empiecen con los preparativos de la boda dijo el rey.

Padre ya te dije que no pienso casar, dijo la pelinegra.

Y yo ya te dije que eso ya está decidido, además te informo que este es el último día que este joven (dijo el rey señalando a Gokú) está aquí dijo con molestia el rey, mientras el mencionado entristecía y agachaba la mirada.

No padre él se queda aún no hemos acabado con el entrenamiento,….., decía la pelinegra.

Hija tú no tienes por qué entrenar tanto, como afición está bien y creo que ya fue suficiente. Tú muchachito ya sabes que mañana no te quiero ver en el castillo, dijo furioso el rey parándose de la mesa.

No padre tú no puedes hacer esto, tú me diste tu palabra de dejarme entrenar con él, decía la princesa tomando el brazo de su padre para detener su avance.

Ya te dije que no quiero que permanezca un solo día más en el castillo dijo el rey.

Entonces si él se va, yo me voy con él, ya soy mayor de edad y no puedes obligarme hacer lo que tú desees, dijo la pelinegra con firmeza.

No puedo creer que este te haya lavado el cerebro, haz lo que quieras pero si sales del castillo nunca más volverás a poner un pie en él, dijo el rey furioso.

No es necesario su majestad, yo me voy ahora mismo. Princesa quédate con tu padre, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado parándose de la mesa y saliendo de la sala hacia la salida del castillo.

Milk miro a partir a Gokú y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras el rey miraba a su hija desconcertado.

 **Horas después:**

Gokú sobrevoló por el bosque hasta que llego aún lugar muy bello dentro de las montañas, el joven en ese lugar decidió construir su casa y pensar que haría ahora que había sido separado de su princesa.

 **Habitación de Milk:**

La bella princesa se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su amiga peli azul, mientras sollozaba.

¿Dónde estará?, él no conoce nuestro planeta, decía sollozando la jovencita pelinegra.

Cálmate Milk, él es muy fuerte, sabrá defenderse, mañana saldré en su búsqueda y lo llevare a mi casa para que estés más tranquila, dijo la peli azul.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Bulma sobrevolaba en su helicóptero todos los alrededores del castillo, pero no encontró al joven de cabello alborotado por ningún lado, luego decidió adentrarse entre los bosques hasta que llego a unas montañas, a la distancia observo al joven de cabello alborotado que descansaba en el pasto pero su cabello no era negro sino rubio, descendió en su helicóptero y sonrió pensando: Vaya nunca pensé que los extraterrestres fueran tan apuestos.

Dormilón despierta, dijo al peli azul zarandeándolo.

Milk, dijo el joven levantándose de impulso.

No soy tu princesa, soy Bulma, dijo la peli azul, mirando los ojos azules del atractivo joven.

Gokú se sonrojo, y su cabello volvió a su tono original al igual que sus ojos. Yo…., decía nerviosamente al sentirse descubierto.

No te preocupes Milk me contó todo yo los ayudaré, por ahora vamos a mi casa, no puedes quedarte aquí este lugar es muy peligroso, dijo la peli azul.

Pero este lugar me gusta y yo quería aquí construir mi casa, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con melancolía.

Si te gusta el campo, yo te llevare al lugar perfecto, pero por ahora vamos a mi casa, Milk está muy preocupada por ti, me dijo que te buscara y te diera posada en mi casa, dijo la peli azul.

Está bien si mi princesa te mando por mí, vamos dijo el joven de cabello alborotado saliendo junto con la peli azul.


	9. Amor sin fronteras

**Capítulo 8:** **"Amor sin fronteras"**

La peli azul llevo al joven extraterrestre a su casa, fue recibido gentilmente por los padres de Bulma, quienes ya habitan mandado preparar una habitación para el invitado.

Ponte cómodo, te hice algunos trajes, espero y sean de tu agrado, dijo la peli azul, mostrándole los trajes de batalla y comunes que habían en el armario.

¡Gracias¡ dijo el joven con nostalgia.

No estés triste, voy a comunicarme con Milk, para decirle que ya te encontré, ¿te gustaría hablar con ella?, dijo la peli azul.

¡Si¡ pero su padre me lo prohibió, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con melancolía.

Mira esto es un celular, sirve para comunicarnos con la gente que queremos, dijo la peli azul mostrándole el objeto al tiempo que marcaba un número en el teclado del mismo.

¡Alo, Bulma ya me tienes noticias¡ escucho el jovencito, mientras en la pantalla del extraño objeto para el aparecía la imagen de la princesa hablando.

Si, amiga, está aquí junto a mí, te lo pasó, dijo la peli azul, extendiéndole su mano con el celular.

Gokú lo tomo con temor y sonrió al ver el rostro de su amada. ¡Hola, Milk¡ dijo el joven, mirando a través de la pantalla del celular como la bella princesa sollozaba. No llores por favor, estoy bien, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, ¡te extraño¡ dijo la bella princesa.

Yo también te extraño mi princesa, dijo el joven con melancolía, mientras Bulma observaba el joven con nostalgia.

Gokú ven por mí, llévame contigo, ¡por favor¡ suplicaba la joven princesa.

Pero tu padre me dijo que …, decía el joven de cabello alborotado.

¡Te amo, Gokú¡ ven por mí, no me dejes aquí, decía la princesa sollozando.

Yo también ¡te amo¡ y no voy a dejarte, pero dame tiempo para construir un lugar para los dos, yo iré a verte porque no soporto estar sin ti, tendré cuidado de que nadie en el castillo me vea, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

¡Gracias, Gokú¡ tengo que cortar, viene mi padre, dijo la princesa con tristeza.

¡Espérame, iré por ti¡ dijo Gokú.

Vaya veo que lo de ustedes es más serio de lo que pensé, dijo la peli azul recibiendo el celular de manos de Gokú.

¿Dónde hay un lugar tranquilo dónde pueda construir una casa para vivir junto a Milk?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado, sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

¿Piensas vivir con ella sin casarte?, dijo la peli azul.

En mi planeta cuando dos personas se aman viven juntas y tienen hijos, a eso refieren con casarse ¿no?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Bueno en parte, pero aquí hacemos una ceremonia, bueno aunque contigo eso será imposible porque tú no eres de este planeta y ni documentos tienes dijo preocupada la peli azul.

Entonces ¿no podre vivir con mi princesa?, dijo con tristeza el joven de cabello alborotado.

Bueno no lo sé, dijo apenada Bulma.

Y si hacemos un ritual como en mi planeta, esos hacen las parejas y luego viven juntas, debe ser lo que ustedes llaman matrimonio, dijo Gokú.

Supongo que hablas de un acto simbólico, creo que a Milk, no le importara mucho, con tal de estar a tu lado, pero por ahora vamos a buscar a Krilín y al maestro, dijo la peli azul.

¿Quiénes son ellos?, dijo preocupado el joven de cabello alborotado.

Ellos nos ayudaran con tu nueva casa, son personas muy buenas y confiables, no les temas, dijo la peli azul.

Pero ellos no pueden saber que yo soy de otro planeta podrían asustarse, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado preocupado.

No te preocupes ellos no lo sabrán dijo la peli azul.

 **Horas después:**

¿Entonces eres amigo de la princesa Milk?, decía asombrado el maestro Roshi.

Sí señor, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Parece muy fuerte, dijo Krilín mirando a Bulma.

Y lo es, sabe artes marciales, le estuvo enseñando a Milk, solo que su padre ya no quiso que siga en el castillo dijo Bulma.

¿Por qué?, dijo el calvo

Se enamoraron y el rey lo sospecha, él quiere casar a Milk con un príncipe igual que ella, por eso lo hecho del castillo dijo Bulma con tristeza.

Parece un buen muchacho, dijo Krilín.

¿Paoz?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Si allí tengo una vieja cabaña, era de un amigo, el falleció hace unos años, si gustas puedes vivir allí, dijo el anciano.

Está bien, ¿cuándo puedo ir?, dijo emocionado el joven de cabello alborotado.

Hoy mismo si así lo quieres dijo el anciano.

 **Horas después:**

¡Es perfecto¡ este será mi hogar, decía feliz el joven de cabello alborotado mirando la humilde cabaña rodeada de hermosa vegetación.

Entonces, a partir de ahora te pertenece, es tuya, dijo el anciano.

¡Gracias señor¡ dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Bulma y Krilín observaban al jovencito de cabello alborotado mirar con inmensa alegría la pequeña cabaña.

Voy por tus cosas a mi casa dijo la peli azul.

¡Gracias Bulma¡ dijo el joven abrazándola.

De nada bombón, solo algún día si se da la oportunidad preséntame a un príncipe como tú, dijo sonriendo la coqueta jovencita peli azul.

 **Al día siguiente:**

La bella princesa miraba a través de su ventana el atardecer cuando en eso frente a ella apareció el joven que tanto amaba.

¡Gokú¡ dijo la jovencita emocionada abrazándose al joven de cabello alborotado.

Vine por ti, dijo el joven besando sus finos labios con inmensa dulzura. Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Es hora de irnos, ¿quieres hablar con tu padre antes de partir?, dijo el joven.

Si, espérame en el jardín, en unos minutos estoy contigo, dijo la bella pelinegra bajando a hablar con su padre.

Toc toc toc

¡Adelante¡ dijo el rey.

Padre vengo a despedirme de ti, dijo la princesa dejando impactado al rey.

¿Qué dices?, dijo el rey molesto.

Renuncio a mi reino, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a querer padre, me voy a iniciar una nueva vida con el hombre que amo, algún día espero aceptes mi decisión y llegues a querer a Gokú como yo lo amo, dijo la jovencita saliendo de la habitación de su padre dejándolo consternado.

La bella princesa fue hacia el jardín, no llevo nada de palacio solo lo que llevaba puesta, el rey la siguió y quedo estupefacto, al ver que el jovencito pobretón como él llamaba abrazo a la princesa de la cintura y empezó elevarse hasta el cielo para luego emprender vuelo.

¿Qué clase de broma es está?, dijo el rey mirando consternado ver partir a su hija en brazos de Gokú.


	10. Una nueva vida junto a ti

**Capítulo 9:** **"Una nueva vida junto a ti"**

Luego de algunas horas de vuelo el joven descendió con la princesa en un hermoso campo dentro de las montañas.

¿Este lugar es Paoz?, aquí viviremos, ¿te gusta?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado señalando la cabaña.

Si me encanta, dijo la princesa abrazándolo.

Milk, ¿te casarías conmigo?, dijo el joven sonriendo.

Claro que sí amor, aunque no creo que podamos hacerlo ya que tú no eres de mi planeta y….dijo la pelinegra con nostalgia.

Haremos un ritual que hacen en mi planeta y que acá tú dices que es matrimonio, dijo el jovencito sonriendo con ternura mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra para llevársela a un lago.

Gokú rápidamente con unas flores hizo una corona y la coloco sobre la cabeza de su amada, luego hizo con unas diminutas ramas una especie de aros y entro con la pelinegra al fondo del lago. La pelinegra lo miraba enternecida ante la pureza de alma del joven que amaba.

¿Este ritual lo hacen en tu planeta?, dijo la pelinegra.

Si, luego las parejas viven juntas, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado tomando una de las manos de Milk y mirándola a los ojos.

Milk, ¡te amo y te amare siempre¡, prometo amarte siempre, cuidarte y respetarte, siempre estar junto a ti y a la familia que formemos, decía el jovencito mientras colocaba el pequeño aro formado por ramos en el dedo de la princesa. El joven le entrego a la pelinegra su respectivo aro, con una bella sonrisa.

Yo también te amo y prometo ser la mejor esposa del mundo para ti y amarte hasta el último día de mi vida decía la bella princesa mientras le colocaba su aro artesanal a Gokú en su dedo.

¡Te amo¡ dijeron ambos, antes de darse un tierno beso dentro del lago. Luego que se separaron Gokú le indico a la princesa que ambos tenían que sumergirse en el lago para culminar el ritual y así lo hicieron. El joven de cabello alborotado saco a la bella princesa del lago en sus brazos y la acostó sobre el pasto lleno de flores, mientras la contemplaba con dulzura.

¡Ya somos esposos¡ dijo la pelinegra feliz.

¡Si¡ mi amor, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado besando con delicadeza sus labios, mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo, el beso se fue intensificando tornándose apasionado, el joven empezó a acariciar a la bella princesa mientras ambos se sacaban sus prendas dejándose llevar por el amor que se tenían se entregaron mutuamente frente aquel bello lago, bajo el oscuro cielo en el cual resplandecían algunas estrellas testigos de su inmenso amor.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El trinar de las aves y los radiantes rayos solares hicieron despertar de su profundo sueño a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban abrazados acostados en el pasto, la princesa tenia puesta la camisa del que ahora era su esposo mientras el solo tenía puesto pantalones.

¡Buenos días mi princesa¡ dijo Gokú acariciando el rostro de la bella con sus manos.

¡Buenos días mi príncipe¡ dijo la bella jovencita dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Luego de unos minutos Gokú se separó de ella y le dijo, será mejor que vayamos a casa, no quiero que te enfermes, dijo el joven llevándola en brazos.

 **Minutos después:**

La bella princesa preparaba de lo más feliz el desayuno para su amado, mientras él la miraba muy contento pensando: nunca pensé que al llegar aquí encontraría tanta felicidad.

Gokú, tenemos que seguir con mi entrenamiento, dijo la princesa.

Si mi amor, pero será luego de que descansemos un poco, dijo el joven sonriéndole.

Si tienes razón estoy muy cansada, dijo la pelinegra sirviéndole su desayuno.

¡Gracias por darme tanta felicidad Milk¡ dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

No gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida, dijo la pelinegra.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Iré a verlos, como llevarle a Milk, algo de ropa y provisiones, decía la peli azul, cogiendo unas bolsas.

 **Horas después:**

Un par de jóvenes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas en el bosque.

Ya Gokú descansemos un poco, para luego continuar con el entrenamiento para volar decía la bella pelinegra sentándose bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo.

Está bien mi amor, dijo el joven sentándose junto a su bella esposa.

¿Cuéntame más de tu planeta?, dijo la pelinegra.

El joven abrazo a su pecho a la bella princesa y empezó a contarle sobre su familia y planeta, sus costumbres, sus rituales, sus comidas, etc.

¿Extrañas volver?, dijo la princesa con tristeza.

No Milk, mi familia ya no existe solo me queda mi hermano pero él es muy fiel a Freezer, extraño más a Vegueta que al él, pero ahora que tengo a ti no pienso dejarte nunca, tu eres mía y jamás podría dejarte, dijo el joven besándola tiernamente.

Luego de unos minutos ambos jóvenes se separaron. ¿Y tú no extrañas a tú padre?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Si lo extraño, es lo único que tengo aparte de ti, pero sabes yo sé que el necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando, yo sé que él te terminara aceptando, dijo la jovencita pelinegra volviendo a besar a su joven esposo, cuando en eso sintieron un helicóptero descender.

Milkkkkkkk, escucharon ambos jóvenes.

Es Bulma, dijo la mencionada, parándose del pasto para ir al encuentro de su amiga.

Minutos después la pelinegra abrazaba a su peli azul amiga.

¡Gracias Bulma¡ decía la pelinegra agradeciendo por todo lo que su amiga había traído para Gokú y ella.

Las dejo solas para que conversen, voy a entrenar princesa, dijo Gokú despidiéndose de su amada con un beso fugaz en los labios.

¡Cuéntamelo todo¡ dijo Bulma mirándola pícaramente haciendo sonrojara al bella princesa.


	11. Nuestros días felices

**Capítulo 10:** **"Nuestros días felices"**

1 semana pasó desde aquel matrimonio simbólico entre Gokú y Milk, desde aquel día ambos eran inmensamente felices.

El rey había cancelado el compromiso de matrimonio de su hija con el príncipe de la Capital Oeste y había decidido ir en búsqueda de su amiga Bulma para que le diga dónde se encontraba su hija.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Buenas tardes su majestad, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?, pregunto la linda jovencita peli azul.

Bulma, ¿dime dónde está mi hija?, decía preocupado el rey.

No se lo puedo decir, Milk me pidió que no le dijera nada, dijo la peli azul con tristeza.

Bulma mi hija corre un gran peligro con ese sujeto extraño, yo lo vi volar, decía asustado el rey.

Si yo también e incluso su cabello y ojos cambian de color, dijo Bulma sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué?, ¿quién diablos es ese sujeto?, le lavo el cerebro a mi niña, decía molesto el rey.

No su majestad, ellos dos se aman, están enamorados, están viviendo juntos, dijo la peli azul.

¿Dime dónde necesito hablar con mi hija?, dijo el rey.

Déjeme comunicarme con Milk, dijo la peli azul marcando un número en su celular.

Minutos después, la peli azul colgaba la llamada, vámonos su majestad Milk y Gokú lo están esperando dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

 **Horas después: "Paoz"**

El rey miraba sombrado el acogedor lugar, este lugar es muy hermoso, dijo el rey al bajar del helicóptero.

Es allí, dijo la peli azul, señalando la modesta cabaña.

Mi niña cambio su palacio por esto, dijo sorprendido el rey.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta.

Toc toc toc

El joven de cabello alborotado fue abrir la puerta. ¡Buenas tardes¡ pasen dijo el jovencito con amabilidad.

¡Buenas tardes padre¡ dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba un brazo al rey.

Ven dijo la jovencita llevando s u padre a la pequeña habitación que compartía con su esposo, mientras Bulma y Gokú se quedaron en la sala.

 **En la habitación:**

La bella princesa le contaba toda la verdad relacionada con el joven que ahora era su esposo, su origen, la misión por la que llego al planeta y como el amor entre ambos impidió la destrucción del mismo.

El rey escuchaba consternado la historia y mucho más cuando se enteró que su hija y ese joven se habían casado bajo un ritual del planeta del joven extraterrestre.

Y eso es todo padre, dijo la pelinegra esperando atentamente la reacción del rey.

Hija esa historia es increíble, y si todo eso es cierto, corres un gran peligro cerca de él, dijo preocupado el rey.

Padre no pienso dejarlo él es mi esposo, dijo la princesa.

Ese matrimonio no tiene ninguna validez para nosotros en este planeta hija, dijo preocupado el rey.

Pero para mí y para él sí, él es mi esposo padre yo lo siento así, no voy a dejarlo aunque me lo pidas, dijo la princesa.

Está bien hija, quédate con él, pero tendrás que casarte por nuestras leyes dijo el rey, yo organizare tu boda dijo el rey abrazando a la princesa.

Milk salió con su padre de la habitación y fue junto a Bulma y Gokú.

Mi padre ya lo sabe todo mi amor, y nos va a apoyar, dijo la joven princesa.

¡Gracias su majestad¡ dijo el joven abrazando al rey que al sentir la nobleza y sinceridad del muchacho entendió porque su hija lo amaba tanto.

Eso si en un par de semanas se casaran como se debe, dijo el rey mirándolos a los dos.

Está bien, dijeron ambos jóvenes sonriendo de felicidad.

 **Dos semanas después:**

¿Estás hermosa?, decía la hermosa jovencita peli azul, viendo a la princesa vestida de blanco.

¡Gracias amiga¡ decía la jovencita sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

En la capilla del castillo se llevaba a cabo el matrimonio de la princesa con el jovencito extraterrestre, solo contaban con la presencia del rey, Bulma, Krilín, el maestro Roshi y algunos empleados del castillo, quienes presenciaban el enlace.

Luego de la bendición del sacerdote ambos jovencitos y sus invitados pasaron a compartir una deliciosa cena dentro del castillo.

¡Gracias padre¡ dijo la princesa abrazando al rey.

No agradezcas, mi niña, solo se feliz, dijo el rey.

Luego del compartir un grato momento con sus invitados ambos jóvenes partieron a Paoz, el lugar que ellos consideraban su hogar.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

¿Quiénes faltan?, decía el hombre con cara de reptil observando uno a uno los guerreros que habían sido enviados hace algo más de un mes.

Falta Vegueta, Túrles y Kakaroto, decía un joven de cabellera larga.

Vegueta y Túrles tal vez demoren un poco más, porque el planeta dónde los envié, son planetas con habitantes guerreros, pero Kakaroto, se supone que así su poder sea el más débil de todos ustedes, debería haber podido acabar con toda esa raza inferior en menos de un mes, decía furioso Freezer.

Tal vez necesite ayuda para acabar con ellos dijo Raditz.

No démosles unas semanas más, sino los enviare a destruir esos planetas con ellos dentro por ineptos, dijo furioso Freezer.

Como usted diga mi señor, dijo Raditz.

 **Planeta Tierra:**

Dos jóvenes pelinegros se encontraban sentados en el pasto platicando después de un arduo entrenamiento.

Entonces ellos no saben de tu fuerza, decía intrigada la jovencita pelinegra mientras el joven abrazaba a su pecho.

No mi amor, todo este tiempo les estuve ocultando mis verdaderos poderes para así poder seguir aumentándolos y luego combatir con Freezer y derrotarlo para siempre, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Entonces esa será tu arma secreta, decía sonriendo la jovencita.

Así es mi bella princesa, dijo el joven mirándola con ternura.


	12. Yendo en tu busqueda

**Capítulo 11:** **"Yendo en tu búsqueda"**

Un mes más había pasado desde que ambos jóvenes se habían casado, Gokú y Milk, despertaban de su profundo sueño luego de una noche llena de amor y pasión.

¡Buenos días princesa¡ decía el joven besando apasionadamente a su esposa.

Nos quedamos dormidos, tengo que preparar el desayuno, decía preocupada la jovencita levantándose para ir darse un baño.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Lord Freezer, Vegueta y Túrles acaban de llegar, decía un soldado.

Que pasen, decía furioso, Freezer.

¡Buenas días¡ Lord, el planeta azul, fue conquistado, dijo Túrles con una sonrisa.

Muy bien Túrles, sabía que lo lograrías, dijo Freezer riendo con maldad.

¿Y a ti como te fue Vegueta?, dijo irónico Freezer.

Ya conquiste ese estúpido planeta y te traje un Namekusein como obsequio, dijo molesto el joven, antes de retirarse a los pasillos.

Vegueta, Vegueta cuando aprenderás a respetarme, decía irónico Freezer.

Y el estúpido de Kakaroto aún no llega, dijo furioso Freezer.

No mi Lord, dijo un soldado.

¿Qué le abra pasado a ese inepto?, decía furioso Freezer.

Mientras en los pasadizos, un joven de cabello de flama buscaba a su único amigo, ¿aún no llega Kakaroto?, pensaba preocupado.

 **Planeta Tierra: "Paoz"**

Lo logre, lo logre, decía feliz la bella princesa sobrevolando el cielo.

No te esfuerces mucho, tienes que ir incrementando la velocidad de manera gradual, sino podrías hacerte daño, dijo Gokú que volaba junto a ella.

Ambos jóvenes descendieron al suelo y se abrazaron fuertemente luego ambos jóvenes se dieron un apasionado beso.

¡Te amo¡ siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?, dijo la pelinegra con cierto temor aunque no entendía el motivo de ello.

Yo también ¡te amo¡ y siempre estaremos juntos en donde sea, siempre juntos, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado besándola apasionadamente.

 **Horas después:**

¿Qué les parece?, decía la peli azul mostrándole unos trajes de batalla.

Están perfectos, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Si están muy cómodos, dijo la pelinegra mirando su traje.

Si es cierto, se parecen a los de mi planeta, dijo Gokú.

Vaya soy toda una genio dijo sonriendo la peli azul.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Manda llamar a Raditz, Vegueta y Túrles, dijo Freezer a un soldado.

Minutos después ambos jóvenes estaban frente a él.

¿Qué se le ofrece Lord?, dijo Raditz.

¿Tienes idea de que le haya pasado al inepto de tu hermano?, dijo furioso Freezer.

No mi Lord, no comprendo, se supone que ese planeta sus habitantes son muy débiles, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado, dijo el joven de cabellera larga.

¿Y ustedes no han sabido nada?, dijo Freezer mirando con rabia a Vegueta y Túrles.

No mi Lord, dijo Túrles, mientras el joven cabello de flama permaneció callado.

¿Tú no has sabido nada?, dijo Freezer mirando furioso a Vegueta.

Yo no soy niñero de Kakaroto para saber que le sucedió, dijo molesto Vegueta.

Muy bien alisten sus naves en unas horas salimos a destruir ese maldito planeta, dijo furioso Freezer.

Como usted diga Lord, dijo Raditz y Túrles.

Conmigo no cuentes, acabo de llegar y estoy cansado, dijo Vegueta, yendo a su habitación.

El joven cabello de flama se encontraba pensativo dentro de su habitación: ¿Qué te puede haber pasado?, juntos juramos vengarnos del maldito de Freezer. No creo que exista alguien más fuerte que tú en ese mugroso planeta, no puedes haber muerto Kakaroto, pensaba con tristeza el jovencito.

 **Planeta Tierra: "Paoz"**

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba pescando en el lago mientras la bella princesa y su peli azul amiga se encontraba platicando en su modesta casa.

Qué suerte que tuviste amiga, que los padres del príncipe Yamcha aceptaran la ruptura del compromiso y tu matrimonio con Gokú, decía contenta Bulma.

No, fue suerte amiga, mi padre tuvo que darles a cambio de la ruptura unas partes de su reino dijo con tristeza la pelinegra.

Si pero lo importante es que acepto a tu esposo y los apoya ¿no?, dijo Bulma.

Eso sí amiga, yo siempre supe que mi padre terminaría aceptando mi decisión dijo la princesa sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente por la tarde:**

Preciosa, voy a por algunas manzanas, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado, mientras se despedía de su esposa con un dulce beso que la bella joven respondió inmediatamente.

Luego que se separaron la princesa le dijo:

Está bien yo iré preparando la cena, mientras regresas, ve con cuidado, decía la bella pelinegra viendo salir a su esposo.

Ya regreso no te preocupes, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado, cogiendo un canasto para traer las manzanas.

 **Minutos después:**

Tres naves de forma esférica descendían a la tierra. Tres hombres bajaron de sus respectivas naves y buscan con un radar a Gokú.

Ya lo tengo ubicado Lord, dijo Túrles.

Muy bien, vámonos, dijo Freezer junto a los otros dos jóvenes.

 **Paoz:**

Gokú se encontraba en medio del bosque recolectando manzanas para que su esposa pudiera preparar el pastel que tanto le gustaba. Creo que ya son suficientes, voy con mi princesa dijo el joven volviendo en dirección en su cabaña. Cuando estaba por llegar, sintió la presencia de poderes que el muy bien distinguía acercarse a donde él se encontraba dejo el canasto en el piso y corrió alejándose de su cabaña, pero a pocos metros fue interceptado por tres viejos conocidos.

 **Dentro de la cabaña:**

¿Qué es esta sensación extraña?, decía la pelinegra colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. Sentí como unas fuerzas malignas cerca a mi casa, pensaba la bella princesa preocupada acercándose a la ventana.


	13. ¿Por que olvidaste tú misión?

**Capítulo 12:** **"¿Por qué olvidaste tú misión?"**

Kakaroto, que gusto volverte a ver, dijo irónico Freezer, mientras el mencionado volteaba preocupado a mirar su cabaña que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia.

Milk, por favor no salgas, pensaba el jovencito de cabello alborotado.

¿Qué pasa hermanito?, te quedaste sin habla de la sorpresa, dijo Raditz burlonamente.

¿Por qué no olvidaste tu misión Kakaroto?, no has tocado ni una sola rama de este mugroso planeta, o es que eres tan débil que ni eso puedes hacer, dijo Túrles de manera irónica riendo.

Haber Kakaroto, te doy tres minutos para que me digas porque demonios ¿no cumpliste tu misión?, antes de que destruya este maldito planeta contigo dentro, dijo furioso Freezer.

No le vi el caso matar a tanta gente inocente, a mí no me gusta hacer eso, combatir es una cosa, pero matar es otra, dijo Gokú con firmeza.

Hay Kakaroto ese argumento no me convence dijo Freezer.

Yo no soy como ustedes que matan por placer, eso es cruel y perverso dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

A mí no me importa eso Kakaroto, yo quiero gobernar todo el universo y para ello tengo que demostrar mi fuerza a todos, dijo riendo Freezer.

Pues eso es malvado, dijo Gokú.

A mí no me importa tus estúpidos argumentos Kakaroto, dijo riendo Freezer.

Entonces Lord, ¿comenzamos con la diversión?, dijo Raditz mirando al hombre cara de reptil.

 **Cabaña:**

La bella jovencita pelinegra miraba a través de su ventana a su esposo que parecía estar discutiendo con tres extraños.

¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?, se ven extraños, será mejor que vaya con Gokú para ver que se les ofrece a lo mejor están perdidos y mi esposo no conoce mucho estos lugares, pensaba la bella princesa, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

 **Bosque:**

Comencemos, dijo Freezer riendo con maldad.

No, esperen, mejor luchemos, pero sin hacer uso de nuestros poderes no quiero causar daños en este planeta. Si yo gano, dejaran este planeta en paz, dijo Gokú muy seguro de sus palabras.

Hay hermanito, ¿a poco piensas ganarnos?, dijo riendo Raditz.

Creo que el llegar a este planeta le afecto el cerebro a tu hermano, dijo Túrles riendo.

Ya cállense, yo los reto a los tres, si gano se largan de aquí para siempre, dijo Gokú firmemente.

Ja ja ja ja, quien te crees para retarme, tu estúpido gusano tu fuerza no me haría ningún daño así no uses tus poderes y solo combatamos con nuestras fuerzas tú no eres mejor que ninguno de nosotros, dijo riendo Freezer, cuando en eso vio a una bella jovencita pelinegra salir de una cabaña que estaba a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban y aproximarse hacia ellos.

¡Mi amor¡ ¿quiénes son estos señores?, dijo la bella princesa dulcemente acercándose a dónde se encontraba Gokú que la miro con preocupación, mientras Freezer; Túrles y Raditz la miraban de pies a cabeza asombrados ante la presencia de la bella jovencita.

Milk, no debiste venir, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con preocupación.

Cuando la pelinegra iba a preguntar escucho.

Vaya hermanito ya sé cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el cual olvidaste tu misión, dijo Raditz, mirando como la jovencita se colocaba junto a Gokú en posición de combate. ¿Perdiste la cabeza por esta preciosidad?, dijo riendo el joven.

No sabía que en este planeta habían mujeres tan bellas y encima que sean guerreras dijo Túrles mirándola profundamente, causando temor en la jovencita pelinegra..

Kakaroto, una mujer así es justo lo que necesito para mi esposa, creo que después de todo hiciste bien en no destruir este planeta hasta que yo viniera a buscarte y encontrarme con la que será mi reina, decía riendo Freezer.

Cállense no se metan con mi esposa, dijo furioso el joven de cabello alborotado.

Gokú perdóname, no debí venir, decía con tristeza la bella jovencita.

No te preocupes mi amor, yo luchare contra ellos, solo te pido que cuando tengas oportunidad te escapes de aquí, dijo el joven mirándola tiernamente.

Yo también quiero luchar, no quiero dejarte solo, dijo la bella jovencita.

No mi princesa, ellos son más fuertes que tú y podrían lastimarte, yo luchare, dijo Gokú acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

Que tierno eres Kakaroto, se me ocurre algo, para no destruir este mugroso planeta, dijo Freezer.

¿Qué diablos se te ocurre?, dijo molesto Gokú mientras la princesa se abrazaba a él.

No destruyo este mugroso planeta, ni te hago nada a ti, si esta belleza viene conmigo, dijo Freezer.

Milk, quedo consternada al escuchar esa petición.

¡No¡ eso nunca, pelea conmigo pero a mi princesa no la metas en esto, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado abrazando con mayor fuerza a su esposa.

Lo lamento Gokú pero ya está decidido, ella será mi reina lo quieras o no, dijo Freezer ordenando a Raditz y Túrles a iniciar el combate.

Milk y Gokú se pusieron en posición de combate.

Vaya esta belleza también quiere luchar, pues entonces luchemos con ella también, pero no me le hagan daño, a quien si lo quiero muerto es a Kakaroto, dijo Freezer riendo con maldad mientras miraba a sus dos acompañantes.

Milk, por favor aprovecha alguna oportunidad para escapar, dijo Gokú en voz baja para que solo la pelinegra lo escuche.

Está bien pero déjame ayudarte aunque sea un poco dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que el joven de cabello alborotado asentía.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estén siguiendo esta historia, mi primera historia GoChi de más de un capitulo publicada para fanfiction medio en el cual empecé a publicar en este año pues desde hace más de dos años intente registrarme pero no podía pero este año lo conseguí¡ esta historia como mencione con anterioridad la tengo concluida desde hace mucho, fue una de mis primeras historias GoChi que escribí y publique para Wattpad en el 2016 medio en donde llevo escrita una "Coleccion de historias alternas GoChi" en donde trato de conservar en lo posible la personalidad de mis personajes pero cuando se escribe alterno la verdad es un tanto difícil ello, espero y comprendan, de antemano pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico o de redacción.

Ahora si a dar las gracias a aquellas bellas personitas que me dejaron sus mensajes.

¡Gracias Camila¡ me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, espero y te siga cautivando.

¡Gracias DraognsIshshah¡ lamento haberte confundido tratare de corregir esos detalles antes de publicar pero te comentare algo yo suelo llamar en mis historias pelinegros a Gokú y Milk o pelinegra a Milk y a Gokú joven de cabello alborotado, cuando me refiero a Vegueta lo llamo joven cabello de flama, decidí hacer eso para no redundar tanto en los nombres y así sucede con otros personajes que uso, de igual manera tomare en cuenta tu observación, en cuanto a que los capítulos son muy cortos es cierto ello pero esto se debe a que en el otro medio donde escribo no se ven tan cortos los capítulos me imagino que es por el formato de la plataforma, cuando lo subí acá me sorprendió lo pequeñito que se veía pero al ser una historia ya concluida ahora me es difícil darle algunos cambios espero tú comprensión ¡gracias por seguir esta historia¡

 **Con mucho cariño.**

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	14. Devuelvemela

**Capítulo 13:** **"Devuélvemela"**

Gokú y Milk, luchaban contra Túrles y Raditz, mientras Freezer observaba atentamente los combates.

Vaya que el estúpido de Kakaroto lo hace muy bien, todo este tiempo me estuvo ocultando sus poderes y la belleza esa es una excelente guerrera, de seguro Kakaroto la estuvo entrenando, pensaba Freezer.

Gokú luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Túrles. Mientras la bella princesa lo hacía con Raditz.

Valla Kakaroto todo este tiempo nos estuviste ocultando tus poderes eres un tramposo, decía furioso Túrles mientras le tiraba una fuerte patada a Gokú que fácilmente detuvo.

Gokú le dio un golpe en el estómago con mucha fuerza a Túrles que lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

Maldito me la pagaras dijo Túrles volviendo al ataque.

Mientras ellos dos combatían, Raditz y Milk hacían lo mismo.

Vaya que eres buena niña, pero conmigo no podrás dijo Raditz lanzándole una patada en el estómago que Milk evito volando.

Vaya mi hermanito te enseño a volar, nunca imagine que una terrícola pudiera hacerlo, eres admirable, pero como ya te dije yo te ganare dijo Raditz continuando con su lucha.

Gokú le llevaba ventaja a Túrles y Milk iba muy pareja en su lucha con Raditz, a Freezer no le pareció correcto arriesgarse a seguir luchando con Kakaroto y se le ocurrió una idea aprovechando un descuido la bella princesa la sujeto de los brazos por la espalda.

Suélteme, con usted no estoy luchando, dijo la pelinegra, haciendo voltear a Gokú al escuchar su voz.

Suéltala infeliz, quedamos que lucharíamos uno contra uno, dijo Gokú molesto.

Cambie de opinión querido Kakaroto dijo Freezer mientras sostenía a Milk a la fuerza.

¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?, dijo preocupado Gokú.

La batalla termino, me la llevo conmigo, Raditz, Túrles vámonos, dijo Freezer.

Detente, dijo Gokú colocándose delante de Freezer, mientras la pelinegra forcejeaba para librarse del agarre.

Si das un paso más la mato, dijo Freezer, dejando consternado a Gokú y a Milk.

No te atreverías, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Me estas retando, dijo Freezer dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la pelinegra que la desmayo al instante.

Milkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, grito desesperado Gokú.

Solo esta desmayada Kakaroto, pero si te atreves a seguirnos la matare, dijo Freezer volando con la pelinegra mientras Gokú los seguía muy de cerca.

Lord parece que no se dará por vencido, dijo Túrles.

Tú, adelante y destruye la nave en la que vino Kakaroto, dijo Freezer al joven de cabellera larga.

Raditz inmediatamente obedeció la orden y fue en busca de la nave.

¡Devuélvemela¡ decía furioso el joven de cabello alborotado haciendo cambiar el tono de sus ojos y cabello.

Ni se te ocurra acercarte más porque la matare dijo Freezer riendo.

Túrles le lanzó un ataque que agarro desprevenido a Gokú y lo dejo inconsciente haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Muy buen trabajo Túrles, por eso eres mi mano derecha, dijo Freezer llevando en sus brazos a la bella princesa.

 **Minutos después:**

Lord, la nave quedo hecha polvo, dijo Raditz.

Buen trabajo, es hora de irnos, dijo Freezer.

Mi lord, no vamos a destruir este planeta, dijo Túrles.

No, este será el castigo de Kakaroto sufrir en vida el haber perdido a esta belleza, por su desobediencia, dijo Freezer riendo.

Luego los tres extraterrestres subieron a sus naves llevándose consigo a la joven princesa, mientras el joven de cabello alborotado yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Una bella jovencita peli azul, bajaba por las escaleras de su mansión, llevando algunas bolsas:

Madre iré a visitar a Milk y a Gokú, decía la linda peli azul saliendo de su casa.

¡Cuídate hija¡ y mándales mis saludos decía una sonriente mujer rubia.

Está bien madre, decía la peli azul sonriente subiendo a su helicóptero.

 **Paoz:**

Gokú despertó después de varios minutos, tomándose la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, derramo gruesas lágrimas, mientras con su manos daba fuertes golpes en el suelo que hacían sangrar sus puños.

¿Por qué te la llevaste?, ¿por qué la alejaste de mí?, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, soy un inútil, deje que se llevaran al amor de mi vida a mi princesa, decía derramando gruesas lágrimas el joven de cabello alborotado.

 **En el espacio:**

Freezer miraba con detenimiento a la bella joven que llevaba a su lado, sí que eres hermosa, el estúpido de Kakaroto después de todo no es tan tonto, pero lamentablemente tu a partir de ahora serás para mí, serás mi reina, junto gobernaremos el universo, decía riendo con maldad el hombre.


	15. El planeta Vegita

**Capítulo 14:** **"El planeta Vegita"**

Un joven cabello de flama observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación: ¿por qué abra tanto alboroto allá afuera?, pensaba el joven, cuando en eso vio a Túrles entrar al castillo seguido de Raditz.

Ya volvieron, iré a preguntar que saben de Kakaroto, pensó el joven saliendo rápidamente de su habitación.

 **Minutos después: "En el pasillo"**

El joven cabello de flama iba a paso rápido a darle el encuentro a Túrles o Raditz, cuando en eso vio entrar a Freezer con una bella jovencita pelinegra en brazos, Vegueta al verlo se escondió tras una de las columnas del castillo donde vivían hasta esperar que Freezer desaparezca de su vista, cuando lo suficientemente lejos volvió a salir y a unos metros de él encontró a Túrles.

Túrles ¿cómo les fue?, ¿encontraron a Kakaroto?, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

Si Vegueta y ni te imaginas porque demonios no volvía el condenado chiquillo, decía Túrles riendo.

¿Por qué?, ¿y no lo trajeron con ustedes?, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

No, Freezer decidió darle un castigo en vida por no cumplir su misión. Imagina que el estúpido se enamoró de una terrícola, por ella mando al demonio todo, pero para su mala suerte el Lord la vio y como la niña es realmente bella, él se la trajo para su esposa y reina de su imperio, dijo Túrles riendo con maldad.

¿Y Kakaroto?, ¿qué hicieron con él?, dijo Vegueta preocupado.

Lo dejamos en la tierra muy mal herido sin oportunidad de seguirnos pues Raditz destruyo su nave, además cuando despierte y no vea a su amada será su castigo, por eso te dije que le dio un castigo en vida, dijo Túrles.

Entonces esa bella chica que llevaba Freezer en sus brazos es la chica de la que se enamoró Kakaroto, pensó Vegueta.

 **Horas después:**

La bella princesa despertaba muy adolorida cogiéndose con las manos su cabeza, cuando lo que vio a su alrededor la dejo sorprendida, la habitación era muy amplia y llena de espejos, ella se encontraba en una inmensa cama, giro sus rostro y vio una gran ventana, bajo de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. La jovencita quedo sorprendida al darse cuenta que se encontraba en lo alto de un castillo, desde ese lugar ella pudo ver a mucha gente con rostros distintos como si fueran de diferentes razas caminar con rapidez por un campo de arena.

¿Dónde estoy?, dijo la bella jovencita girando su rostro hacia la habitación. ¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó internamente la pelinegra: mirando consternada la inmensa habitación llena de espejos en donde se reflejaba su imagen en todos ellos.

La perilla de la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el hombre que había estado luchando con Gokú y ella.

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿dónde está Gokú?, dijo la jovencita pelinegra desesperada.

Estas en el planeta Vegita y el idiota de Kakaroto se quedó en la tierra, dijo irónico Freezer.

La bella jovencita pelinegra quedo asombrada ante tal revelación mientras sus ojos empezaban a nublarse por las lágrimas de impotencia la no poder hacer nada para volver junto al amor de su vida y de dolor del solo imaginar que tal vez nunca volvería a regresar a su adorado planeta y poder estar junto a su amado.

 **Planeta tierra:**

Bulma bajaba de su helicóptero y la imagen que vio frente a sus ojos la dejo impactada, el joven de cabello alborotado estaba sentando sollozando desesperadamente con las manos cubiertas de sangre en su rostro.

¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?, ¿dónde está Milk?, dijo aterrada la peli azul.

Bulma, dijo el joven levantando su rostro cubierto de sangre y lágrimas para luego decir desesperado: Me la robaron, la alejaron de mí, me la robaron, me la robaron.

¡Cálmate¡ vamos dentro de la cabaña para que te limpies la cara, te cure las heridas y te cambies de ropa dijo al peli azul, cogiéndolo del brazo y dándole apoyo para que camine.

 **Minutos después:**

Ya estas más calmado dijo la peli azul mirando al joven de cabello alborotado tomar una bebida caliente, ¿ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso?, dijo Bulma calmadamente.

Vinieron de mi planeta a buscarme y cumplir con la misión de destruir este planeta, pero el maldito Freezer vio a mi princesa y me la robo, me dijo que así me castigaría por no cumplir con sus órdenes y destruyo la nave en la que llegue a este planeta, no hay forma de poder ir por mi princesa, no podre vivir sin ella, decía el joven sollozando mientras sus manos vendadas se humedecían por las lágrimas.

¿Quieres una nave para ir a tu planeta?, dijo Bulma.

Sí, ¿pero dónde la voy a conseguir?, dijo Gokú.

Ya no estés triste, le diré a mi padre que me ayude a construirte una dijo la peli azul.

Crees que puedan construir una dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con una ligera sonrisa.

Si mi padre y yo somos unos genios, solo danos un tiempo, y ya verás que lo lograremos, eso sí cuando este la nave tú me llevaras contigo, dijo Bulma.

¿Cuánto tiempo les tomara?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado sin responder a la propuesta de la peli azul.

Un mes, dijo la joven peli azul.

Pero es mucho, le pueden hacer daño a mi princesa, decía el joven de cabello alborotado con tristeza.

Si lo sé pero no se puede en menos tiempo, Gokú, dijo la peli azul.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Esta será tu habitación hasta que nos casemos, dijo Freezer.

Yo no me voy a casar contigo, mi esposo es Gokú y lo será siempre, dijo la bella princesa colocándose en posición de batalla.

Preciosa no te conviene combatir conmigo ni desobedecerme, ¡ah¡ estos espejos son mágicos ni intentes huir de esta habitación, porque podrías ser absorbida por cualquiera de estos espejos y quedar atrapada en ellos en un mundo tenebroso de oscuridad y soledad, de dónde nunca más podrás volver, dijo Freezer riendo con maldad.

 **Minutos después:**

En el pasadizo el joven cabello de flama caminaba como tratando de ubicar algo.

¿Qué andas haciendo por acá querido Vegueta?, ¿vienes a felicitarme por mi futura boda? , dijo Freezer.

¿Boda?, dijo Vegueta.

Ritual, como lo quieras llamar, dijo Freezer.

No, claro que no Freezer, como se te ocurre, ni siquiera sabía de ello, dijo irónico Vegueta.

Hare mi reina a una belleza que gracias al idiota de Kakaroto conocí, dijo Freezer riendo con maldad.

¿Y dónde la tienes?, dijo Vegueta siguiéndole la plática.

En el cuarto del castigo, así no podrá escapar, dijo Freezer irónico continuando su camino, mientras Vegueta quedo consternado, una vez que salió de su asombro fue lo más rápido que pudo a esa habitación.

El joven llego a la habitación y a través de una ventana la vio, era realmente bella, aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar se veía hermosa.

El joven cabello de flama dio golpecitos en la puerta de metal para llamar la atención de la bella joven que voltio en dirección del sonido caminando en dirección a la puerta que estaba completamente cerrada.

La bella princesa llego hasta la puerta y vio a un apuesto jovencito que le trataba de decir algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír.

No te escucho, ¿quién eres?, pensaba la bella princesa.

Maldición, no me escucha, ojala no se le ocurra acercarse de más a esos espejos ni escapar por ahora, sería terrible para ella, dijo Vegueta consternado ante la sola idea de que la joven fuera literalmente tragada por los espejos.


	16. Yendo a tú encuentro

**Capítulo 15:** **"Yendo a tu encuentro"**

La primera semana paso desde que Milk y Gokú habían sido separados, el joven de cabello alborotado todos los días iba a casa de Bulma a ver el avance de la nave.

Está quedando muy bien decía el joven de cabello alborotado con tristeza en la voz.

Tranquilo muchacho, tal vez lo tengamos listo una semana antes de lo previsto dijo el padre de Bulma.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Vegueta como todos los días iba a ver a través de la pequeña ventana si la joven aún permanecía en la habitación de castigo.

Resiste muchacha, el día de tu boda intentare ayudarte, pensaba el joven cabello de flama mientras veía a la pelinegra con nostalgia a través de la pequeña ventana como todas las tardes cuando pasaba después de realizar alguna tarea.

Milk, por su parte se había acostumbrado a todas las tardes recibir la visita del joven misterioso, que aunque solo le veía el rostro y no podía hablar con él los minutos que el permanecía observándola la llenaban de tranquilidad.

 **Por la noche:**

Freezer ingreso dentro de la habitación y encontró a la bella jovencita peinándose su cabello con una peineta de oro.

Qué bueno que hayas decidido usar lo que te pertenece, dijo Freezer.

La pelinegra no respondió nada solo miro hacia uno de los espejos.

Vine a avisarte que mañana es nuestra boda, mañana serás mía, dijo Freezer riendo con maldad, mientras tomaba con fuerza su rostro para besarla.

No me toques, dijo furiosa la bella joven pelinegra.

Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, dijo Freezer furioso tomándola con fuerza de sus brazos mientras la zarandeaba.

Mátame, no pienso casarme contigo, ni ser tu mujer, dijo la princesa con firmeza.

No lo hare, tú serás mía, dijo Freezer, saliendo furioso de la habitación.

 **Planeta Tierra: "Paoz"**

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo mientras recordaba una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con su bella esposa.

 **Recuerdos**

¡Te amo¡ siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?, dijo la pelinegra con cierto temor aunque no entendía el motivo de ello.

Yo también ¡te amo¡ y siempre estaremos juntos en donde sea, siempre juntos, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado besándola apasionadamente.

 **Tiempo actual**

¡Siempre juntos, mi princesa¡ pronto iré por ti, dijo el joven mientras observaba el atardecer.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

La bella joven pelinegra caminaba dentro de la habitación mientras observaba los dichosos espejos ¿será cierto lo que dijo ese hombre?, pensaba la bella princesa.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Lord, todo está listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia, dijo Raditz.

Muy bien, voy por mi reina, dijo Freezer.

Vegueta siguió muy de cerca a Freezer sin que este se diera cuenta.

Freezer abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio la bella jovencita con el mismo traje desde el día que llego.

¿No puedo creer que sigues vestida así?, ¿por qué no te has cambiado aún?, dijo furioso Frezzer.

No me voy a casar contigo, ya estoy casada con Gokú, él es mi único esposo, dijo la bella joven mientras Vegueta sonreía al escuchar la manera como se revelaba la jovencita al poderoso Freezer.

Pues eso no me importa, nunca volverás a verlo, ahora me perteneces, entendiste, vístete o te visto, dijo furioso Freezer.

Ja ja ja ja, no puedo creer que el poderoso Freezer tenga que hacer uso de su fuerza para obligar a una joven a unirse con él, decía riendo irónico Vegueta.

¿Tú qué haces acá maldito Vegueta?, dijo Freezer, mientras Milk, miraba al joven mientras Vegueta sonreia Raditz.

Con que él es el amigo de mi Gokú, pensaba la jovencita.

Vegueta hacía señas para que la jovencita intentara escapar. Milk al darse cuenta intento hacerlo, pero Freezer lo impidió.

¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?, dijo Freezer cogiéndola con fuerza y arrojándola sin medir las consecuencias de su acto hacia uno de los espejos, Vegueta y Freezer miraban consternados como la bella jovencita se diluía en medio del mismo.

Todo esto es tú culpa, estúpido Vegueta, dijo Freezer.

Yo no fui quien la empujo, fuiste tú, ahora por tu ineptitud, nunca volverás a verla, dijo Vegueta con tristeza.

 **Días después: "Planeta tierra"**

Ya había llegado el día en que Gokú podría usar la nave construida por la corporación cápsula.

Ya estoy lista, decía Bulma subiendo a la nave.

No es necesario que vayas Bulma, en mi planeta podría pasarte algo, dijo preocupado Gokú.

Tú prometiste que me llevarías, ahora cumple tu palabra, además yo soy la única que puede manejar esto, dijo la peli azul con seguridad.

Está bien pero promete que te quedaras en la nave, dijo Gokú.

Te lo prometo, dijo al peli azul.

Entonces es hora de partir, dijo Gokú subiendo junto a la joven peli azul.

Bulma programo la nave.

¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos allá?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

En una semana, dijo la joven peli azul.

Pero es mucho tiempo, dijo Gokú.

Es lo más rápido que pudimos hacer que funcione esta nave, dijo la peli azul con molestia.

Está bien, no te enfades, tendré que soportar un tiempo más sin ver a mi princesa decía el joven de cabello alborotado.


	17. Una mala noticia

**Capítulo 16:** **"Una mala noticia"**

Una semana trascurrió desde que Gokú y Bulma partieron del planeta tierra.

Un par de jovencitos estaban sentados en unas cómodas sillas de una nave. Uno de ellos miraba ansioso una pantalla mientras una peli azul lo miraba y sonreía.

En una hora aterrizaremos, dijo la peli azul.

 **1 hora después:**

Tú espérame aquí no vayas a salir Bulma por favor, hasta que no haya derrotado a Freezer y vuelto con Milk, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mientras bajaba de una nave para emprender vuelo.

Está bien, dijo Bulma con resignación viéndolo partir.

 **Minutos después:**

Gokú observaba a una distancia prudente hacia el castillo cuando en eso vio salir a su amigo Vegueta.

Vegueta, llamo el joven de cabello cuando en eso vio salir a su amigo Vegueta.

El joven al escuchar el llamado voltio y se encontró con su mejor amigo que a distancia le sonreía, Vegueta sin que nadie lo viera fue a su encuentro.

Kakaroto, ¿cómo volviste?, dijo feliz Vegueta.

Es una larga historia, pero…, decía Gokú.

Cuéntamela Kakaroto, ahora si tenemos que eliminar a ese insecto de Freezer, dijo Vegueta furioso.

Vegueta, ¿viste a mi princesa?, dijo Gokú con la esperanza de saber de Milk.

Vamos a otro sitio Kakaroto, tenemos mucho que hablar dijo con tristeza el joven cabello de flama preocupando por su tono de voz a Gokú.

Está bien sígueme, dijo Gokú llevándolo a dónde se encontraba su nave.

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a una zona bastante despejada en donde se hallaba la nave de Gokú.

¿Y de dónde sacaste esto?, Raditz me dijo que destruyo la nave, ¿no me digas que en ese planeta también usan naves? dijo Vegueta observando la extraña nave en forma ovalada.

Me la construyo una amiga que conocí en la tierra gracias a mi princesa y que es toda una genio, se llama Bulma, ahora te la presento, dijo Gokú abriendo la nave.

¿Te trajiste una terrícola contigo?, dijo intrigado Vegueta.

Sí, es que ella es la única que sabe manejar esto, dijo Gokú con una mano en la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Bulma, dijo Gokú, despertando de su sueño a la linda peli azul.

Ya volviste Gokú, ¿dónde está Milk?, dijo la peli azul parándose de impulso del asiento y volteando su cabeza en todas direcciones, encontrándose con Gokú y con apuesto joven cabello de flama que la miraba con rareza.

Bulma te presento a mi amigo Vegueta, él es el príncipe de mi planeta, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Otro príncipe, dijo Bulma mirándolo coquetamente. ¡Hola¡ mi nombre es Bulma Brief, dijo la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla al jovencito cabello de flama que lo hizo ruborizarse.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Vegueta, dijo con seriedad el príncipe.

Bueno, ahora ya me podemos hablar Vegueta, dijo Gokú.

Kakaroto te tengo una mala noticia, tu princesa ya no está aquí, dijo el joven cabello de flama dejando consternados a Bulma y Gokú.

¿Cómo que no está aquí?, ¿a dónde la llevo Freezer?, dijo desesperado el joven de cabello alborotado.

No Gokú él no se la llevo. Freezer quería obligarla a casarse con él, la tenía encerrada en el cuarto del castigo, dijo Vegueta.

¿El de los espejos?, dijo Gokú consternado.

Si amigo, el día en que se llevaría a cabo la boda, ella aún no estaba lista para la ceremonia, Freezer fue a buscarla y al no encontrarla vestida discutió con ella, tu princesa se rebeló ante él, Freezer forcejeo con ella y sin medir su fuerza la arrojo hacia uno de los espejos, ella se perdió dentro de uno de ellos, dijo Vegueta con tristeza, mientras a Gokú se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas y Bulma escuchaba con temor lo que Vegueta contaba.

¿Y ahora qué haré?, decía Gokú, ocultando su dolor.

Vengarnos amigo, matarlo, dijo Vegueta.

¿Y Milk?, ¿qué pasara con ella?, dijo con tristeza Bulma.

Ella nunca podrá salir de allí, dijo Vegueta.

No eso es imposible ¿tiene que haber una forma?, dijo Bulma.

No terrícola, esos espejos los creó un mago que murió hace muchos años, para encerrar en ellos a todo aquel que se revelaba en su contra, cuando Freezer conquisto su planeta trajo consigo los espejos y a todo aquel que se revelara en contra de él lo arrojaba en ellos y nunca más han vuelto. Yo escuche decir que ese lugar a donde te lleva el espejo es lugar tenebroso de inmensa soledad, la persona que cae en ellos vive con sus recuerdos los cuales lo atormentan y terminan provocando la locura en ellos, luego ellos mismos terminan quitándose la vida, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

¿Quién dijo eso?, esa persona debe saber cómo romper el hechizo ¿no?, dijo Bulma, mientras Gokú, se cogía la cabeza lamentándose de impotencia ante la mala noticia.

Alguna vez me lo conto mi madre, no sé si sea cierto, pero ella me lo dijo, Vegueta.

No, voy a dejarla sola allí, iré con ella la sacare de allí, dijo Gokú con firmeza.

No Kakaroto, tú sabes que eso es imposible, lo que tenemos que hacer es matar a Freezer para poder vivir al fin en paz, dijo Vegueta.

Acabemos con Freezer, pero luego iré por mi princesa, yo no la voy a dejar sola allí y si tengo que quedarme allí con ella lo hare así nunca pueda volver a ver la luz, quiero estar con ella, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Entonces hagamos un plan, dijo Bulma.

Tu mujer no puedes involucrarte en esto es muy peligroso, dijo Vegueta mirando a la jovencita peli azul.

Yo no luchare príncipe, solo quiero ayudarlos a hacer un plan para que eliminen a ese miserable, dijo la peli azul mirando al príncipe de manera coqueta.

¿Y qué propones?, dijo Vegueta seriamente.

Encerrar a ese desgraciado en uno de sus espejos y luego destruirlo, así nunca más volverá a causar daño, dijo Bulma.

Sí, pero como ese infeliz no entra a ese cuarto, solo usa para los castigos, dijo Vegueta.

Eso déjenmelo a mí, yo lo seduciré, dijo la peli azul, mientras tanto ustedes se encargan de los otros dos, dejando asombrados a Gokú y Vegueta.

¿De Túrles y Raditz?, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Si, esos también le hicieron daño a mi amiga, ¿no?, por lo tanto que por lo que le han hecho, dijo la peli azul.

Me caes bien mujer, eres como yo, dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

Bulma, pero podrías…, decía Gokú.

No te preocupes Gokú, el plan es el siguiente,….., la joven peli azul comento su plan a los dos jovencitos, quienes escuchaban con atención la narración de la linda jovencita.

¿Y de dónde sacaremos ese otro aliado?, dijo Gokú.

El Namekusein, él nos ayudara odia Freezer, tanto como nosotros Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta.

 **Nota:**

Hoy solo les publicare un capitulo pues la historia ya está entrando en sus últimos capítulos.

¡Gracias Camila¡ por seguir mi historia desde que empecé a publicarla, me alegra saber que te guste tanto.

¡Gracias Caro¡ por querer darme la oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón a traves de esta historia.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	18. El fin de la maldad

**Capítulo 17:** **"El fin de la maldad"**

Vegueta fue en busca del joven Namekusein llamado Piccolo, se los presento a Bulma y Gokú y decidieron poner en marcha el plan.

 **Castillo de Freezer:**

Lord cuanto lamentamos lo que sucedió con la terrícola, ¿pero si gusta mandamos a la tierra a buscar para su reina?, dijo Raditz, quien estaba en compañía de Túrles.

No creo que exista otra belleza así, dijo Freezer con molestia.

Lord, disculpe, dijo uno de los soldados.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Freezer.

El Namekusein y Vegueta desean hablar con usted; dijo el soldado.

¿Qué quieren esos estúpidos?, hazlos pasar, dijo Freezer molesto, mientras Raditz y Túrles se colocaron a un costado de Freezer.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al Salón:

Freezer, este es el Namek, dijo Vegueta irónico.

¿Dónde estuviste estos días Vegueta te estuve buscando?, pensé que huiste después de lo que paso con la que iba a ser mi reyna, dijo Freezer, mirando Piccolo y Vegueta.

No tenía porque huir, yo no fui el culpable si no tú y volviendo a tu pregunta, fui al planeta de este por un regalito, que el Namek quiere hacerte a cambio de su libertad y de los de su planeta, dijo Vegueta.

Están locos yo no acepto ofrendas a cambio de favores dijo Freezer furioso.

Bueno, entonces Piccolo, dame la terrícola para mí, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

No, me costó mucho conseguirla para mí, y solo podría dársela a alguien tan venerable como el Lord, pero si él no la quiere yo sí dijo Piccolo, despertando el interés de Freezer.

¿Y tú maldito Namek?, de dónde sacaste una terrícola, dijo furioso Freezer.

De uno de nuestros viajes de reconocimiento a la tierra, la vi y me pareció hermosa, ella es científica y como le gusta la aventura se vino conmigo a mi planeta, dijo Piccolo.

Aprende Freezer el Namek no uso la fuerza, dijo Vegueta riendo irónicamente.

Cállate Vegueta y respétame y tu Namek, tráeme a la terrícola, si me convence te dejo en libertad con los de tu planeta, dijo Freezer.

Está bien Lord, voy por ella, dijo Piccolo, mientras Vegueta sonreía, mientras pensaba: la primera parte del plan funciono a la perfección, esa terrícola es muy linda e inteligente.

 **Minutos después:**

Piccolo ingresaba al salón junto a una linda joven peli azul que caminaba admirando el hermoso lugar.

Valla jamás pensé que en este planeta la tecnología fuera tan buena y sus construcciones de viviendas también, decía la linda jovencita, mientras Freezer la observaba a distancia.

Freezer fue a su encuentro y la miro detenidamente. Eres hermosa, tu belleza es distinta a la de la otra pero no puedo negar que eres bella. Está bien acepto el trato dijo mirando a Piccolo, mientras Vegueta sonreía en complicidad con Bulma.

 **Horas después:**

La primera parte del plan funciono, dijo riendo Vegueta.

Espero y Bulma esté bien y no le pase nada malo, dijo Gokú.

Kakaroto, ahora tú tienes que ingresar al castillo sin que nadie te vea a la que era tu habitación, yo te avisare cuando ella allá llevado a Freezer a la habitación de los espejos para ir nosotros a poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan, dijo Vegueta.

 **Castillo:**

¿Casarnos?, me parece súper emocionante, decía fingiendo alegría la coqueta peli azul.

Vaya tu si eres distinta a la otra, contigo me será mucho más fácil las cosas, pensaba Freezer.

¿Y cuándo será la boda?, decía Bulma.

Mañana, dijo Freezer.

Tan pronto, al menos quisiera conocer todos los rincones del que será mi hogar, decía Bulma acariciando el rostro a Freezer.

Está bien más tarde te lo muestro, dijo Freezer.

¿Y cuál será mi habitación?, dijo la peli azul.

Te quedaras conmigo, dijo Freezer haciendo palidecer a la peli azul, mientras Piccolo a una distancia prudente escuchaba la conversación.

 **Habitación de Gokú:**

Qué bueno Kakaroto que lograste ingresar sin problemas, decía Vegueta, cuando en eso la habitación se abrió, entrando Piccolo en ella.

¿Qué sucede Piccolo?, ¿alguna novedad?, dijo Gokú.

Sí, no dormirá en el cuarto de los castigos, sino con él, la boda es mañana, pero ella le pidió que hoy le dé un tours por el castillo, dijo Piccolo.

Entonces hoy es el final de Freezer dijo Vegueta riendo.

Y luego iré por mi princesa, decía Gokú, preocupando a Vegueta con su comentario.

 **Horas después: "Por la noche"**

Freezer y Bulma caminaban del brazo por los pasillos del castillo seguidos muy de cerca por Vegueta, Gokú y Piccolo.

Y esto es todo, luego conocerás mi reino y los planetas que conquiste, decía riendo Freezer.

Vaya es muy lindo, pero ¿qué hay ese cuarto del fondo?, pregunto con curiosidad la joven peli azul.

¡Ah, ese cuarto no tiene importancia¡ dijo Freezer.

¿Por qué?, me gustaría verlo, dijo melosa la peli azul.

Ese cuarto es muy peligroso querida, es el "cuarto de los castigos", solo lo uso cuando alguien se me rebela, allí hay muchos espejos hechizados, dijo Freezer.

Fantástico, me gustaría verlo, antes de ir a dormir, insista la linda jovencita.

Está bien, pero no te acerques mucho a ellos dijo Freezer yendo con ella la habitación.

No te preocupes, dijo Bulma caminando del brazo de Freezer.

Llego el momento, dijo Vegueta, yendo junto con Gokú y Piccolo tras de ellos, sin que Freezer lo notara.

Freezer abrió el cuarto y Bulma, entro quedando impresionada con el mismo.

Nunca había visto una habitación así, dijo la peli azul admirada.

Freezer al escucharla sonrió.

Pasa, no te quedes fuera, dijo la joven haciendo ingresar a Freezer dentro de la misma mientras ella se dirigía hacia la ventana, al poco tiempo la puerta se cerró, entrando dentro de la habitación, Gokú, Vegueta y Piccolo.

Bulma al verlos sonrió y Gokú se paró frente a ella.

¿Qué demonios haces Kakaroto aquí?, ¿y ustedes?, dijo furioso Freezer al darse cuenta que todo fue una trampa.

Fuiste un estúpido Freezer ¿cómo pudiste caer con una mujer?, dijo Vegueta irónico.

Me la pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi princesa, dijo Gokú cambiando su tono de ojos y cabello al mismo tiempo que Vegueta.

Bulma ve con Piccolo, dijo Gokú, mientras la joven era sacada por el Namek de la habitación y Freezer miraba aterrado su final.

No se atrevan a hacerme nada si se acercan a mí, jamás sabrán como liberar a tu mujercita, dijo Freezer, mirando con rabia a Gokú.

No caigas en su juego Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta.

No es ninguna trampa, te diré como sacarla del espejo en que cayo si me dejan salir de aquí, dijo Freezer, mientras apretaba un botón de esa habitación llamando a Raditz y Túrles, quienes a los pocos minutos llegaron y al ver a Gokú dentro de la habitación se sorprendieron.

Yo de ustedes no hubiese venido, dijo Vegueta mirándolos, Kakaroto tu encárgate de Freezer y no lo escuches, yo me hago cargo de estos dos, dijo el joven cabello de flama dando inicio a su batalla con ambos jóvenes quienes por temor a caer en los espejos no luchaban con todo su poder.

Kakaroto yo,….decía Freezer.

Cállate maldito infeliz, no me importa tus mentiras tú me pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi princesa, dijo Gokú golpeándolo con todo su poder.

Vegueta luchaba contra un débil Raditz y Túrles que ya se encontraba igual de debilitado que su amigo.

Ya Vegueta nosotros somos de la misma raza, solo seguíamos las ordenes de Freezer, si nos dejas vivos te diremos el secreto del espejo, dijo Túrles.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?, dijo irónico Vegueta.

Freezer me lo dijo, si él o alguno de nosotros cae en ellos jamás volveremos, pero si Gokú va por ella lo más probable es que regresen y el acabe con todo esto, dijo Túrles.

Gokú continuaba luchando con Freezer. Yo te diré la verdad, ya para este combate si no nunca volverás a verla, decía Freezer mirando con temor como su cuerpo se aproximaba a los espejos.

No te creo nada, dijo Gokú, dándole un último golpe a Freezer que lo hizo caer en su propia trampa.

Túrles y Raditz miraban consternados como la imagen de Freezer desaparecía dentro del espejo.

Destrúyelo Kakaroto, así nunca más volverá, dijo Vegueta, mientras Gokú empezaba a formar bolas de energía en sus manos para romper el espejo.

¡No Kakaroto, detente, no lo hagas¡ no por ahora o nunca volverás a ver a tu amada, dijo Túrles.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias Camila por estar siguiendo mi historia¡

Como les informe en el capítulo anterior esta historia está en sus capítulos, su próxima actualización Dios mediante será el próximo lunes.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	19. Detrás del espejo

**Capítulo 18:** **"Detrás del espejo"**

Gokú al escuchar las palabras de Túrles voltio hacia él, mientras la energía de sus manos desaparecía, se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello. ¿Hay alguna forma de sacarla de allí?, dijo desesperado.

Si la hay, pero suéltame Kakaroto te la contare, dijo Túrles.

Si nos estas mintiendo Raditz y tú me la pagaran, dijo Vegueta mirando a un casi inconsciente Raditz.

No, no es mentira, tú lo has de haber escuchado como príncipe de nuestra raza, dijo Túrles.

No, pero si tú sabes la forma habla ya insecto, dijo Vegueta.

Gokú soltó a Túrles y lo miro con furia.

Cuenta la leyenda, que estos espejos fueron construidos por un malvado mago, que fue rechazado por una hermosa mujer de la cual se enamoró, como castigo a su rechazo él la encerró en uno de de ellos condenándola a la soledad y desesperación, esos espejos están rodeados de espíritus malignos, pero había una forma para romper el hechizo y poder rescatar aquella mujer. Un día su novio dio con el mago e intento sacarle aquel secreto, el mago le dijo que solo "La fuerza del amor", podría romper el encanto, si dos personas que se aman caen en el mismo espejo y son capaces ante todo de conservar su amor y sus recuerdos el hechizo no podría mantenerse y se destruiría, si por el contrario el amor es no correspondido o no tiene la fuerza suficiente, ambos permanecerán allí para siempre como un par desconocidos sufriendo cada uno en su propio mundo de soledad, dijo Túrles.

¿Y qué paso?, dijo Gokú.

El joven decidió no entrar al espejo, pues si él quería a su novia, no la amaba lo suficiente para arriesgarse a quedar encerrado para siempre junto a ella. El mago le dijo que era una lástima, porque aquella joven si lo amaba pero por culpa de su poco amor ella se quedaría allí, hasta que una pareja que en verdad se amase pueda liberarla, claro, lo más probable es que libere su espíritu, porque ella ya debe estar muerta, dijo Túrles.

Y si el mago la amaba ¿por qué la dejo ahí?, dijo Gokú con tristeza.

Porqué el mismo no podía deshacer su hechizo, él la amaba pero ella a él no, dijo Túrles.

¿Ahora qué sabes todo eso Kakaroto, piensas ir?, dijo preocupado Vegueta.

Si, con mucha más razón iré, nosotros acabaremos con ese maldito hechizo y luego destruiremos estos espejos, Vegueta ve con Bulma y explícale todo, cuídala, dijo Gokú despidiéndose de su amigo.

¡Cuídate Kakaroto¡ dijo Vegueta con tristeza.

¿Vegueta, en cuál de todos cayó?, dijo Gokú.

En ese, dijo Vegueta señalándole uno de los espejos.

Cuídense, nos veremos pronto, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado dejándose tragar por el espejo.

 **Detrás del espejo:**

Gokú cayó en un ambiente vacío y oscuro a las justas podía ver y lo que veía lo dejo consternado, el ambiente era inmenso y no parecía tener fin, todo estaba nublado y oscuro, el joven decidió caminar y empezar con la búsqueda de su amada, conforme se iba alejando de la entrada su cabeza le empezaba a doler y algunos recuerdo aparecer de manera borrosa en su cabeza.

No nunca voy a olvidarme de mis recuerdos y menos de ti mi princesa, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado continuando su andar.

 **Castillo:**

Vegueta le comentaba en la habitación de Gokú a Bulma y a Piccolo que estaban allí todo lo sucedido.

¿Entonces fue por ella?, ¡que romántico¡ decía emocionada la peli azul.

Solo espero que puedan volver, no vaya hacer que los dos se queden allí para siempre.

No él y ella se aman, su amor es verdadero y muy fuerte, ¡volverán,¡ yo sé que volverán, decía emocionada la peli azul.

Si nosotros estamos de acuerdo con ella príncipe Vegueta, dijeron Túrles y Raditz entrando a la habitación, ellos se encargaran de romper ese maldito hechizo, dijo Raditz.

Vegueta, hay que preparar una nueva ceremonia, dijo Túrles.

¿Ceremonia?, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

Si, tienes que ser presentado como el príncipe de nuestro reino, dijo Túrles.

Si Túrles tiene razón, ¿pero qué harás con todos los planetas conquistados y con toda la gente que se trajo Freezer con él?, dijo Raditz.

Que vuelvan a sus planetas, que inicien una nueva vida en su lugar de origen, dijo Vegueta.

Me parece muy buena tu idea, pero aquí solo quedaremos nosotros tres, con Kakaroto, ya no podemos contar dijo Túrles.

Entonces lo dejaremos en libertad, si quieren quedarse en nuestro planeta que se queden, dijo el príncipe.

Pero podrían venir a la tierra, dijo Bulma, pensando en Vegueta.

No mujer este es nuestro planeta, aquí nacimos, dijo el joven de cabello de flama.

Yo si me voy con mi gente a mi planeta en cuanto vuelva Gokú, dijo Piccolo.

Está bien, es tu decisión, dijo Vegueta.

¿Entonces si preparo la ceremonia?, dijo Túrles.

Está bien, pero también prepara el ritual de enlace para Gokú y su amada, dijo Vegueta.

Como tú ordenes Vegueta, dijo Túrles saliendo junto a Raditz.

 **Detrás del espejo:**

Gokú seguía caminando y mientras más avanzaba más profundidad veía y los recuerdos así como aparecían en su mente se empezaban a borrar.

Mi amor, mi princesa ¿dónde estás?, no te sientas sola, pronto estaré contigo, pensaba el joven mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Mientras en otro lugar distante tras el espejo, una bella jovencita pelinegra, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza tratando de mantener sus recuerdos para así poder soportar ese terrible lugar.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estén siguiendo esta bella historia de amor¡

Como me quedan muy pocos capítulos para que la historia concluya, solo actualizare un capítulo por día.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	20. Te encontre

**Capítulo 19:** **"Te encontré"**

 **(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

El joven de cabello alborotado iba caminando en medio de la oscuridad, el sonido que escuchaba a su alrededor era ensordecedor, llantos de lamento y desesperación eran los que lo rodeaban, el joven Sayayín caminaba cubriéndose los oídos y tratando de recordar todos los momentos vividos con su bella esposa. Luego de varias horas de estar caminando llego hasta un lugar donde la oscuridad fue reemplazada por ambiente nublado y tenebroso, pero que al menos le permitía visualizar el camino, a lo lejos distinguió un enorme lago y una balsa, el joven intento volar, pero no pudo la fuerza de ese ambiente le impedía hacerlo entonces camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia ese lugar.

¿Qué es esto?, dijo Gokú, llegando al lago.

¡Hola, eres nuevo aquí¡ le hablo una voz extraña con inmensa tristeza.

Esta persona era una mujer muy mayor que se encontraba cubriendo con una capa negra su rostro y parte de su cuerpo.

¡Sí¡ respondió el joven de cabello alborotado con firmeza mientras la persona que vestía de negro lo miraba con tristeza.

¡Disculpe¡ de casualidad no ha visto a una jovencita muy bella, blanca cual porcelana y de cabello negro largo, dijo Gokú con esperanzas de hallar una respuesta.

No joven, no me acuerdo, por aquí pasan miles de almas destrozadas por el olvido de sus recuerdos, yo ya estoy muy vieja, no me acuerdo haber visto a una joven así, al menos que haya pasado sin mi ayuda, dijo la anciana.

¿Cómo puede haber atravesado esto sin su ayuda?, dijo desesperado Gokú.

Allá hay un viejo puente, dijo la anciana señalando con sus manos temblorosas el mismo, tal vez tomo otro camino y llego por ese lado dijo la anciana.

¿Usted que hace aquí?, pregunto con tristeza Gokú.

Hace muchos años un hechicero malvado me encerró aquí, desde entonces espero la muerte para poder librarme de este tormento, dijo la anciana.

¿Pero cómo es que usted mantiene sus recuerdos?, dijo Gokú.

Algunos ya se borraron de mi mente, pero siempre recuerdo el maldito día que me encerraron aquí. Los recuerdos se van perdiendo conforme caminas más al fondo de este lugar por eso decidí quedarme aquí y ser yo la que ayude a transportar las almas que mueren de este lado al otro.

Milk, no puede estar muerta, dijo desesperado el joven de cabello alborotado.

No muchacho, si ella hubiese muerto, necesariamente hubiese pasado por aquí, por eso de seguro salió al otro camino, ve al puente, cruza al otro extremo y ojala la encuentres aún con sus recuerdos, dijo la anciana.

¡Gracias señora eso haré¡ dijo el joven de cabello alborotado continuando su camino.

¡Espera¡, dijo la anciana.

Si señora, dijo Gokú volviendo junto a la anciana mujer.

Procura cubrir bien tus oídos hasta que llegues a ella, los recuerdos se pierden a una mayor velocidad al pasar a ese lugar. ¿Qué es ella de ti?, dijo la anciana.

Es la mujer que amo, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la anciana.

Al menos la espera en este lugar valdrá la pena, cuando la encuentres ven a despedirte de mí por favor, dijo la anciana.

Eso haré señora, pero también la sacare de este maldito lugar, dijo con firmeza el jovencito de cabello alborotado, despidiéndose de la amable anciana para continuar su camino.

 **Planeta Vegita: "Castillo"**

Entonces eres todo un príncipe, decía coquetamente Bulma.

Si mujer, creíste que te mentía, dijo Vegueta molesto.

Si no fueras tan gruñón te verías más lindo de lo que eres, dijo la peli azul, sonrojando al príncipe.

Cállate mujer loca, creo que a ti no te han enseñado a respetar, decía Vegueta.

En eso Túrles y Raditz ingresaron al salón principal.

Ya todo está quedando listo príncipe, dijo Túrles.

La mayoría de personas quieren quedarse aquí, solo los Namek volverán a su planeta, dijo Raditz.

Está bien si esa es su decisión yo no me opongo, dijo Vegueta.

Príncipe me podrías mostrar tu hermoso planeta, mientras Gokú y Milk regresan, decía melosamente la peli azul.

Está bien, porque si no cedo lo más probable es que no dejes de molestarme todo el día, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Entonces vámonos príncipe, dijo la linda peli azul tomando la mano de Vegueta.

 **Detrás del espejo:**

Gokú llego al puente de madera, el cual estaba viejo y roto, conforme avanzaba este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, el joven miro el lago que pasaba bajo el puente, parecía una caldera hirviente, y el sonido conforme avanzaba era más estridente, el joven decidió avanzar sin mirar atrás, solo era llevado por la fuerza del amor a su princesa, cada paso que daba en su mente trataba de mantener la imagen de su amada.

El joven al fin llego al final de puente, todo era desierto y tenebroso, árboles secos, campos destruidos, a lo lejos vio unas bancas y en ellas una silueta, el joven camino lo más rápido que pudo quedando a pocos metros de la silueta entonces pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y corrió hacia ella.

¡Te encontré¡ dijo el joven de cabello alborotado feliz, de volver a ver a su princesa.

Ella lo miraba con la mirada perdida, como si nadie le hablara, solo llevaba sus delicadas manos a sus orejas mientras movía sus cabeza con desesperación.

Milk, soy yo Gokú, tu esposo, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado, mientras la bella jovencita parecía no entenderlo.

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta bella historia de amor que se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos.

¡Gracias Paula por seguir mi historia¡ me alegra que te hayas enganchado con ella.

Mañana sino tengo algún inconveniente estaré publicando un capítulo más de ella.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	21. Recuerdame

**Capítulo 20:** **"Recuérdame"**

 **(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Milk, princesa mía, acuérdate de mí, decía el joven de cabello de alborotado con tristeza, mientras intentaba abrazarla.

¿Quién eres?, no te me acerques, no te me acerques, decía sollozando la bella pelinegra, mientras se cubría sus oídos con su manos sus oídos y echaba a correr.

Milk, espérame, decía el joven de cabello alborotado yendo tras ella.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Vaya es muy bonito tu planeta, me gustaría que conocieras mi planeta, están lindo como el tuyo, decía la peli azul mientras caminaba por los jardines de castillo, junto a Vegueta.

Tal vez algún día lo conozca, Kakaroto vivirá allá ¿no?, él es mi mejor amigo, tendré que visitarlo de vez en cuando dijo el príncipe.

Cuando vayas también pasa a visitarme, mis padre son dueños de Corporación Cápsula, mi padre es un gran científico y yo le seguí los pasos, me gustaría mucho que algún día mi padre pueda venir aquí y poder ver por el mismo su tecnología, nos puede servir para nuestros nuevos inventos, dijo la peli azul.

Pueden venir cuando quieran, los amigos de Kakaroto también son mis amigos, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Gracias, me tomare tu palabra, dijo la peli azul sonriéndole.

Nunca pensé que las mujeres terrícolas fueran así, ahora entiendo porque el pobre de Kakaroto olvido su misión, pensaba el príncipe, mientras miraba sonreír a la linda jovencita peli azul.

 **Detrás del espejo:**

El joven de cabello alborotado corría tras la bella pelinegra, hasta que logro darle alcance y envolverla en sus brazos.

¡Mírame, Milk¡ recuérdame por favor, decía el joven de cabello alborotado desesperado.

Suéltame, suéltame malvado Freezer, suéltame, decía desesperada la bella jovencita.

No amor, ese infeliz ya no volverá hacernos daño, el ya no existe, yo soy Gokú, tu Gokú, tu esposo, el chico extraterrestre que conociste por casualidad cuando evitaste aquel incendio en tu pueblo, el que fue tu maestro de artes marciales, el que se enamoro de ti como tú de él, el que se convirtió en tu esposo con el que compartiste tantos momentos felices, dijo Gokú derramando lágrimas, mientras la pelinegra lo observaba detenidamente.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Llego el momento príncipe, dijo Túrles.

¡Estoy tan emocionada¡ es la primera vez que presenciare una ceremonia así decía la linda peli azul.

Para mí también es la primera vez que presencio algo así, dijo Piccolo.

Vegueta subió a lo alto del castillo y se dirigió a su pueblo, presentándose como el nuevo príncipe de su planeta. Todas las personas reunidas allí aplaudían contentos al verse liberados del malvado Freezer.

 **Horas después:**

Ya han pasado 2 días y Gokú aún no vuelve, decía preocupado Vegueta.

Volverá, confía en el amor de los dos, dijo la peli azul.

Pero si la historia no es cierta, decía dubitativo Piccolo.

Ni lo digas, porque mato a Túrles y Raditz con mis propias manos, dijo Vegueta furioso.

 **Detrás del espejo:**

¿Gokú?, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la bella jovencita pelinegra.

Si mi amor, Gokú, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado limpiando con las palmas de sus manos su rostro.

Freezer también te mando aquí, dijo la jovencita pelinegra abrazándose a él.

No mi amor, derrote a Freezer yo vine aquí para llevarte conmigo, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado tomándola de la mano.

¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí?, dijo la jovencita sintiendo que el ensordecedor ruido desaparecía y todos sus recuerdos venían a ella.

Me dijeron que nuestro amor se encargara de todo, por ahora salgamos de aquí, y vamos con la anciana de la laguna, tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar con esta duda, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Gokú, mi mente te recuerda y ya no escucho más ese ruido, dijo la pelinegra.

Si a mí me pasa igual, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado al llegar al puente con ella.

El puente no estaba así, dijo la pelinegra.

No, todo está despejado, el lago ya no hierve, su agua es cristalina, el puente esta como si estuviera nuevo, dijo Gokú caminando con Milk de la mano a través de él.

Al cruzar al otro lado un hermoso jardín flores los esperaba, Gokú y Milk miraban asombrados el lugar, a lo lejos Gokú vio la vieja balsa y fue con Milk a darle el encuentro a la anciana.

Señora he vuelto, dijo Gokú mirando a la mujer aun cubierta con el manto negro.

Lo sé, ya falta muy poco para que esto termine, y al fin mi alma descanse en paz, respondió la mujer, quitándose la manta, dejando ver el hermoso rostro de una mujer joven de cabello rubio.

Milk y Gokú, la miraron sorprendidos.

¿Y la anciana?, dijo Gokú preocupado.

Fui yo, que bueno que encontraste a la mujer que amas y gracias por liberarme, al fin podre descansar en paz, dijo la mujer.

Pero porque antes era una anciana y ahora…., decía Gokú.

Yo morí hace muchos años, no soporte la soledad de este lugar y me quite la vida, como castigo me dejaron aquí, bajo esa forma, hasta que una pareja que se amen de verdad rompan este hechizo, al fin se ha cumplido la profecía y mi alma descansara en paz, sean muy felices, dijo la mujer, mientras su espíritu se desvanecía en el ambiente.

Pero señora ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?, decía Gokú desesperado.

Confíen en la fuerza de su amor, dijo la mujer antes de desvanecerse.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos los que lean esta historia de amor¡ este como mencione al principio es el antepenúltimo capítulo, mañana sino tengo algún inconveniente les publicare el final y el epilogo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	22. La fuerza del amor

**Capítulo 21:** **"La fuerza del amor"**

 **(Ultimo capítulo)**

Un par de pelinegros miraba a una mujer de vestimenta oscura que les decía antes de desvanecerse: "Confíen en la fuerza de su amor".

Milk y Gokú, se miraron y continuaron su camino tomados de la mano por el camino cubierto de flores, cada paso que daban una flor aparecía en el pasto, era como si fuera un lugar mágico.

Gokú, dijo la bella joven pelinegra deteniendo su andar.

Si mi princesa, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mirándola con dulzura al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su esposa con una de sus manos.

¡Gracias por venir por mí¡ por no dejarme sola, por amarme así, dijo la jovencita rodeándole con sus brazos su cuello.

No gracias a ti, por amarme así sin ser como tú, por dejarlo todo por mí, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado acercando su rostro al de su bella esposa mientras la envolvía con sus brazos para acercarla a él.

¡Te amo¡ Gokú, dijo la pelinegra.

Yo también ¡Te amo¡ dijo el joven de cabello alborotado besándola con dulzura y pasión.

El dulce y apasionado beso era correspondido por ambos, en ese momento una tormenta se formó a su alrededor, y ambos flotaron en el aire cubiertos por una luz brillante.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Vegueta, Bulma, Piccolo, Raditz y Túrles se encontraban en el cuarto de los espejos.

Ya ha pasado una semana, decía desesperado el joven de cabello de flama.

Cálmate, Vegueta el tiempo acá es diferente al de esos espejos, para Gokú solamente ha de haber pasado un día dijo Túrles con serenidad.

Cuando en eso un a luz resplandeciente se formó frente a ellos y la pareja de enamorados, apareció besándose con los ojos cerrados sobre el piso de esa habitación.

Cof cof cof

Creo que nos tuvieron muy preocupados, ¿no?, dijo la peli azul.

Milk al escuchar esa voz, se separó de su amado y lloro de la emoción al ver allí frente a ella a su mejor amiga.

¡Bulma, amiga¡ dijo la jovencita pelinegra abrazándose a ella sollozando.

Kakaroto creo que llego el momento de deshacernos de esto, dijo Vegueta refiriéndose a los espejos.

Sí, pero voy a pedirle a mi princesa que se retire con Bulma de aquí, dijo Gokú.

Gokú le pidió a su esposa y amiga que saliesen de la habitación. Inmediatamente los cinco jóvenes guerreros se colocaron frente a los espejos y empezaron a destruirlos uno por uno.

Al fin se acabó todo Kakaroto dijo Vegueta destruyendo el último espejo.

Si al fin nuestro planeta es libre y yo podré ser feliz con mi princesa, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto, con referente a tu princesa, Túrles y Raditz han estado organizando la ceremonia de enlace tuya, dijo Vegueta.

Gracias amigo, estoy seguro que a mi princesa le encantara la idea, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

 **Días después:**

Nunca imagine ser tu madrina en tu boda en otro planeta fuera de la tierra, dijo Bulma, ayudando a arreglarse a la pelinegra.

Y yo nunca imagine casarme tantas veces con Gokú, dijo con una bella sonrisa la pelinegra.

Amiga te ves hermosa, nunca pensé que en este planeta tuvieron tan buen gusto para la moda, decía la peli azul, mirando el bello vestido blanco con adornos dorados que llevaba puesto Milk.

Ni yo, dijo la pelinegra, mirando en un espejo su larga cabellera negra adornada por finas cadenas doradas.

 **Habitación de Gokú:**

El joven Sayayín vestía su elegante traje azul de combate y botas blancas.

Te queda muy bien el traje Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta con nostalgia.

¿Qué te pasa amigo?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Te extrañare insecto, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

Pero puedes a visitarme, o yo vendré a verte con Milk, dijo Gokú.

Claro que iré a visitarte y de paso visitare a la peli azul, dijo Vegueta.

¿A Bulma?, ¿no me digas que te gusta?, dijo sonriendo Gokú.

Cállate Kakaroto no lo digas tan fuerte, es una terrícola interesante, además me comento que su padre hizo la máquina en la que los dos vinieron acá, dijo Vegueta.

Si así es, ella es un genio, dijo Gokú.

Sí, pero también es muy linda, tal vez con el tiempo acepte ser mi reina, dijo Vegueta con una sonrisa.

Aceptará, eso tenlo por seguro, dijo Gokú abrazando a su amigo.

 **Minutos más tarde:**

¡Qué emoción¡ decía Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como sus dos amigos intercambiaban votos de amor frente a todos ellos dentro de un bello lago, luego ambos jóvenes se dieron un dulce beso y al separarse salieron del lago y se dirigieron a donde los esperaba Vegueta para colocarles en sus prendas unos broches dorados con la insignia de su castillo que los reconocía como miembros de su familia.

¡Gracias amigo¡ dijo Gokú.

¡Gracias Vegueta¡ dijo la bella pelinegra.

Sean muy felices por siempre y que la fuerza de su amor este intacta hasta el final de sus días, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

Gokú, Milk y Bulma abordaban la nave para regresar a la tierra.

Nos vemos pronto Vegueta, dijo Gokú despidiéndose con la mano.

Hasta pronto dijo la bella pelinegra.

No olvides visitarme cuando vayas a mi planeta, dijo la peli azul con tristeza.

No lo olvidaré, dijo Vegueta sonriéndole.

La puerta se cerró y la nave partió con los tres jovencitos que volvían a la tierra.

No estés triste Bulma, Vegueta pronto vendrá a visitarme, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?, preguntaba Gokú.

¿Qué?, dijo la peli azul.

Que le gustaría que fueras su reina, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Milk al escuchar la revelación sonreía de felicidad mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

Me encantaría serlo, dijo la peli azul emocionada.

 **Semanas después: "Paoz"**

Un par de jóvenes esposos se encontraban abrazados frente al bello lago contemplando el anochecer.

Milk, gracias por hacerme tan feliz, decía el joven poniendo su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

Gokú que te pasa en estos días te noto más cariñoso conmigo, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Princesa, me darás un hijo dijo el joven besando los labios de la princesa con inmensa dulzura.

Luego de unos minutos que se separaron la jovencita pregunto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Siento su energía en tu vientre, será todo un guerrero como sus padres, dijo el joven sonriendo.

La fuerza del amor dio su primer fruto, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Si mi amor, la fuerza del amor dio frutos, dijo el joven besando a su esposa, bajo la bella noche de Paoz.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia de amor que escribí con muchísimo cariño para todo el que haya gustado leerla¡

Espero que la historia y el final hayan sido de su agrado.

A continuación les dejo pequeño epilogo de esta bella historia de amor.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	23. Epílogo

**Capítulo 22:** **"Epílogo"**

 **Meses después:**

Una bella joven pelinegra se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de un hermoso castillo junto a una joven peli azul.

Tu boda estuvo hermosa amiga, decía la bella pelinegra emocionada.

Si fue tan mágica como la tuya, aún no me la creo, decía feliz la peli azul.

Pues créelo amiga, ahora eres la reina del planeta Vegita, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Y ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?, decía la peli azul, acariciándole su abultado vientre a la pelinegra.

Bien, no me causa molestias, decía la pelinegra feliz.

¿Cuánto te falta Milk?, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino, dijo Bulma.

1 mes para ser exactos, dijo la pelinegra.

Entonces tendré que decirle a mi Vegui para ir a la tierra para esas fechas dijo la peli azul.

Mientras en los jardines del castillo Gokú y Vegueta platicaban:

¡Gracias por venir Kakaroto¡ dijo Vegueta.

Cómo no iba a venir si eres mi mejor amigo, dijo Gokú.

Kakaroto he tomado una decisión, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

¿Cuál Vegueta?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado intrigado.

Viviré en la tierra dejare a cargo del planeta a Túrles, vendré cada cierto tiempo a ver como andas las cosas aquí, pero no quiero alejar a Bulma de su familia ni de Milk, sé que ambas se quieren como hermanas, dijo Vegueta.

Sí, eso es cierto, ella es como una hermana para mi princesa, como tú eres un hermano para mí, dijo Gokú.

 **Minutos después:**

Nos vamos a la tierra, decía feliz la peli azul.

Así es mujer, ya lo decidí, decía Vegueta.

¡Gracias amor¡ dijo la peli azul, dándole un apasionado beso a su esposo.

 **Habitación de Gokú:**

Vivirán en la tierra, dijo feliz, la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Si amor, eso me dijo Vegueta.

Qué buena noticia, así podremos ver más seguido nuestros amigos, dijo la bella joven pelinegra.

 **Años después:**

Gokú querido tómanos unas fotos, decía la pelinegra quien tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bebé y delante suyo otro niño.

Gohan, sonríe hijo, decía Gokú, mientras el niño ponía una dulce sonrisa a la cámara.

Y tú mi pequeño Goten también decía la bella pelinegra haciéndole gestos a su pequeñín para que sonriera.

Ahora una foto con mi Trunks y yo, dijo la peli azul que llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño de cabello lavanda colocándose junto a Milk.

Nunca terminare de entender a las terrícolas porque les gusta tanto esas vanidades, decía el joven cabello de flama.

Vegueta son para el recuerdo, decía Gokú tomando las fotos.

Luego de una sesión de fotos de toda la familia compartieron un rico almuerzo.

 **Por la noche:**

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en su mueble colocando sus fotos en un álbum.

¿Qué haces amor?, dijo Gokú acercándose a ella.

Guardando las fotos del cumpleaños de Goten para algún día mostrárselo a nuestros nietos, dijo la pelinegra.

Son muchas, dijo Gokú admirándose de la cantidad de fotos.

Si, este es el álbum de la familia Son, dijo Milk, mostrándole un gigantesco álbum de fotos, para luego continuar diciendo: Aquí colocare las restantes.

Aquí están las fotos de toda la familia, dijo Gokú.

Si desde el nacimiento de Gohan hasta hoy, dijo la pelinegra.

Milk, me gustaría hacer algo que hace tiempo no hacemos, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

¿Qué?, dijo intrigada la bella pelinegra.

Ya que los niños están dormidos podemos ir a volar juntos por el bosque, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mirándola con ternura.

Está bien, dijo Milk, cerrando el álbum y tomando la mano de su esposo para salir de su modesta vivienda.

Ambos jóvenes volaron por todos los alrededores del bosque, deteniéndose solo para sentir el aire rozar su piel.

Esto es increíble, hace mucho que no me sentía esta adrenalina, hasta llegue a pensar que ya se me había olvidado volar, dijo riendo la pelinegra.

Gokú se acercó a ella y la acerco a él con sus brazos mientras flotaban en el aire.

Si se te hubiese olvidado yo te habría vuelto a enseñar, dijo Gokú besándola dulcemente.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron y Milk le dijo sonriendo: La fuerza del amor hace milagros.

¿Por qué lo dices?, dijo Gokú intrigado.

Por amor a ti deje mi reino, por amor a ti perfeccione mis técnicas de lucha, por la fuerza de nuestro amor aprendía a volar….., decía la pelinegra.

Y por la fuerza del amor, estaremos juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas, dijo Gokú volviendo a besar a su bella esposa mientras flotaban en el aire en medio del cielo cubierto de brillantes estrellas.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

Los personajes usados no son míos son creaciones de el gran Akira Toriyama.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron y dejaron algún comentario para esta bella historia de amor GoChi la cual me fascino escribirla, espero y les haya gustado cada capítulo y gracias por seguir a esta humilde escritora, espero que el final y epílogo haya sido de su completo agrado.

También les informo que la próxima semana publicare una nueva historia GoChi que ya la tengo también terminada titulada **"Mi destino"** , espero y se den la oportunidad de leerla.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
